High Wind Velocity
by DapperCrapper
Summary: Even weather witches were once young and have ill-advised hook-ups with consequences. Even the most trusted, rock-like mentors have secrets. And what happens when that secret finally comes into her powers and is discovered by Cerebro? A story featuring Storm and Wolverine's daughter from the "X-Men What If...?" comic series: Kendall aka Torrent. Pietro/Kendall Lancitty, other pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.

A/N: Okay, I know that I should be working on my Harry Potter/Originals crossover, but this would not leave me alone. I always loved the character Torrent aka Kendall. So, this is my take on what would have happened if she were a part of the Evo universe. And yes, she is an actual comic character. Please, people, google Kendall Logan with X-Men and see what pops up. She does exist. I'm just tossing her in the Evo universe.

Well... this was certainly a surprise...

Well, no... Surprise probably wasn't the best word. Shock? Shock was a better word.

A heavy, boulder-like feeling settled in her. A cold that had nothing to do with her affect on the wind chill washed over her. Speaking of the air, that left her lungs all together and her hands flew to her mouth. The motion caused her to drop the object that was the source of the shock.

Blue eyes shifted downward, fixing on the two lines that were far more life altering than any lightning bolt she could produce.

Ororo Munroe was pregnant.

A tell-tale thundercrack told her she had better calm down.

Bones turned to jelly, she sank onto the toilet to stare blankly at the positive pregnancy test. She knew exactly how that had happened. And she knew exactly who...

Goddess! Should she call him?

How would she even begin _that_ conversation?

Ugh, she could just hear her sister's voice in her head. "Good grief, O! You're a powerful weather goddess and you can't handle this!? Puh-leeze!"

Or worse, the Professor's...

No, wait... She couldn't hear his voice. That was probably a good thing. What would, or could, he even say as far as this?

Or, she could call... and it caused a weird feeling when she thought of him like this- the father.

But, she had no clue where he was. Yes, she had recruited him to Xavier's cause, yanking him away from the machinations of that tyrant, Magneto, to join Xavier's cause. But, that didn't mean she kept tabs on him. While she may have been, at one point, a powerful weather goddess, she had also been a silly college student, prone to the same mistakes. And said mistakes included sleeping with the proverbial bad boy. And if the mysterious Logan, wild man of Canada (whose age was still a question mark) wasn't the proverbial bad boy, she didn't know what was.

A knock on the door snapped her from her musings.

"O!" her sister's voice called. "Did you fall in?"

"No, Vi!" Ororo stood back up and picked up the instrument of her mental stress. "I'll be out in a minute... And... can I talk to you for a bit...?"

An hour later, Ororo and Vivian sat in front of the fire. A cup of hot chocolate in the mutant's hands while the human downed a shot vodka. Ororo envied her little sister for that.

"So... what do you think I should do?"

Vivian refilled her glass. "Last I checked, O, you were the older one. Just because I'm engaged doesn't make me the wise one..."

Blue eyes narrowed at the younger woman "Humor me."

Vivian sighed and went to toss back her second shot but Ororo had swiped it from her hand. With an annoyed sigh, the younger woman then paused to consider her answer.

"Well... does that Professor you told me about know?"

"No... well... I don't think he does..."

"And what about the father?"

"Also, no... You're the only one who knows..."

Vivian signed and paused to think. "All right... Well, whoever the father is... you should tell him. Imagine how pissed you would be if men could get pregnant and he kept it from you..."

Ororo was torn between her fear and amused exasperation at her sister. "Fine... Vi, have I ever told you how irritating you are?"

"Only because I'm right all the time."

Scoffing, Ororo reached for the phone. And after giving her sister a scathing look to scare her off, she dialed a certain number.

Now, whether she hoped or feared Logan picking up, remained to be seen.

T.T.T.T.

Okay, I'm sure people are wondering why she reacted in such a way. I like to keep realism. And while Evo Storm is a serene force of nature (until she gets pissed or has to fight a battle) she's still a young woman, who would freak once discovering she's got a bun in the oven. I should have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, or any of the other X-men or Marvel characters. They belong to their respective copyright holders.

AN: Okay, the flash forward takes place after Turn of the Rogue, the episode from season one.

Ororo had tried to contact Logan. She really had. However, it turned out that the man had gone on one of his wanderings. And it wasn't like he kept a phone on him. Plus, Professor Xavier was currently in the process of designing communicators for everyone. She had left to help her sister with her wedding long before the concept ink was dry, and apparently Logan had left shortly after she did.

"Can't you contact Professor Xavier and ask him to get a read on him?" Vi asked as she looked through bridal magazines for the perfect dress.

Ororo's fingers clenched on her own magazine. That was always an option... But...

"Oh... don't really want to tell him, do you?" Vi asked.

Yes, her sister was far too perceptive for her own good. Perhaps she had an x-gene after all. Seer? Maybe an empath? Either way, it was wonderful and annoying at the same time.

Ororo had been staying in New York City for a while now as she helped her sister with everything for the wedding. She was the Maid of Honor after all, and Professor Xavier had been informed that she would be staying with her sister up until the happy couple left for their honeymoon. As wedding planning could take months, sometime a year, the Professor wasn't expecting her back for a while.

As for Vi, the younger woman had been great about everything. At first, Ororo had been sleeping on the small pullout sofa but once that positive pregnancy test slashed her life apart, Vi had insisted that her older sister take her bed and she would take the couch.

"What kind of Auntie would I be if I made you sleep on this lumpy torture device?" the younger girl had said when Ororo insisted the couch would be fine.

* * *

"Vi... thank you... For everything. And, I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Vi asked when they went to a fancy bridal shop for a fitting.

"For, I believe the phrase is 'stealing your thunder.'"

Vi only giggled, "Coming from you, that's funny on so many levels. And don't even worry about it. As these classy NYC T-shirts say 'Shit happens.' Now, if you decided you were going to get engaged at my reception and announced it then and there, that would be thunder stealing, and then I would be ticked. This is just a happy accident. Besides, I get go baby shopping! You know how much I love baby shopping."

Ororo smiled, pregnancy hormones causing a wave of warm fuzzies sparked by her sister's understanding "You love any excuse to shop, Vi."

The younger woman fluffed her dark brown hair "Very true... Now, help me get a dress that makes me flash like one of your bolts," she then gave her big sister a sly smile "And you're going to owe me. You're Maid of Honor, remember? So, my bridal shower had better be fantastic and elegant."

"That won't be a problem."

"And my bachelorette party had better be scandalous and raunchy."

"Vi, shame on you!"

"Yes, shame on me, for the last time before the ball and chains shackle on. So, hop-to on that, sister dear. Ooh, maybe your Professor could use his influence to get the Chippendale guys to come to my house!"

Ororo just stared at her, blank look on her face. Sometimes her sister was so wonderful she couldn't believe her luck... But other times...

 _No words... my words have failed me._

"So... will the baby be... like you... and/or him?" Vi asked as she browsed the dresses.

That was her sister's tactful way of asking if the baby would be a mutant.

"More than likely..."

 _T.T.T.T.  
_

:: _Ororo, there has been a situation.::_

It had been a couple of weeks since the fitting, she was beginning to show a little around the middle, though it only looked like a small potbelly at the moment. So far, everything had been fine, but a telepathic message from Charles ruined that small bit of tranquility.

 _I've been in contact with Logan and he was attacked by a mutant named Victor Creed, who has a blood grudge against him. He also goes by the name Sabertooth. Logan seems to recall him from his past.::_

The dish Ororo had been washing slipped from her grip, but luckily it fell into the dishwater.

:: _What? Do you need me to come back?::_

 _::No, not at the moment. Er- are you all right? Your mind seems very erratic.::_

 _::I'm fine. Just worried...::_

" _Are you sure?::_ The mental tone sounded suspicious.

Ororo clamped down hard on her thoughts. :: _Please don't read my mind.::_

Instant shame washed over her for being so rude to a man who had done nothing but help her. :: _I'm sorry, Professor... I've been stressed lately...::_

 _::That's quite all right. While I've never been one myself, I've heard being Maid of Honor is stressful work::_

Ororo smiled despite herself. :: _Oh, it is. Vi wants a perfect shower and bachelorette party. Do you know she even asked if you could get the Chippendale men from Vegas to perform at her shower?::_

Now his tone was amused. ::I _think not... You're a capable young woman, Ororo, I'm sure you'll manage. Good night.::_

Ororo, so full of anxiety that night, spent all of that night working on every single meditation and relaxation technique she had learned, both from the Professor as well as from her time in her tribe in Africa. By the time Vi and Nathan returned from their date she was so mentally exhausted that they had to wake her up from her spot at the kitchen table. And as she climbed into bed, Vi shoving a strawberry muffin into her hands as she did so ("No chocolate for you,O, it has caffeine and for a fetus, that's a major score."), she couldn't stop her mind from mulling over this new development.

Logan had dangerous enemies. What would that mean for her baby? She still hadn't told the man about the child, and now, she wasn't sure she wanted to. First Magneto and his right-hand girl Mystique, and now some unknown mutant with a blood grudge against her baby's father...

* * *

"Are you serious?" Vi asked her that next morning, shock written all over the younger woman's face. "You're not going to tell him? O, what the hell?"

Ororo's fingers clenched guiltily over the cup of orange juice in her hands. "Vi... I didn't come to this decision lightly."

Vi tossed her hands up in exasperation "What? Does he have awful enemies or something?"

"Yes."

Well, that shut the young woman up.

"Oh..."

Vi then stood and went to get an apple tart from the fridge, only to reconsider. For some insane reason, anything with the scent of apples or garlic made Ororo toss her cookies at the drop of a hat. Instead she grabbed a of pecans from the cupboard and returned. And again, that perceptiveness the young woman was known for reared its head as she sat next to her sister.

"So... Since I know you... and I know how you tend to worry... you're worried he'd find out and try to use your baby against him... You're not keeping it, are you?"

Prickling emotion rushed to Ororo's blue eyes and leaked down her cheeks and she clamped down hard on the control of her powers. Vi said nothing, only pulled her sister to sob unrestrained onto her shoulder.

She never did.

* * *

"So... would the Professor know of anyone who would want to adopt it? Or did you not want to go that route?"

Vi and Ororo were currently watching _The Price is Right_ and everyone was losing. Right when someone bombed on a full entertainment center, Vi asked the question.

"I want to have the baby... and I want it to be adopted... but, I still haven't spoke to the Professor. He still doesn't know."

"How on earth did you manage to keep it from him?" Vi asked with no small amount of awe in her voice.

Ororo sighed as she massaged her aching back. "Well... he tries not to intrude on others... and he knows I'm here until your wedding is past. So, he checks in to see how I'm doing, but doesn't go further into my mind than he has to... Plus, I asked him not to read my mind."

"And he just... doesn't?"

"Right."

"Wow..." Vi then pursed her lips in thought "Though, I get why you've been hanging out here instead of even visiting the Institute... If he's as powerful as you say, then sensing the developing mind of a fetus would probably no problem for him..."

"You would be right about that..."

"Wait... if the baby is like you, what are you going to do?"

Honestly, Ororo hadn't thought that far ahead. All she knew was that she had to protect it, even if it meant giving it away. And if her child was a mutant, which was a high possibility, then Cerebro would likely find it once it reached puberty.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

* * *

When the wedding finally rolled around, Vi was radiant in the strapless, fishtail dress with the sweetheart neckline and Ororo, beautiful in her deep purple bridesmaid's dress, had more than one eye turning.

And as the reception closed and rice was tossed, Vi paused to grasp her sister's hands as everyone else tossed rice. "Are you sure you okay?" she asked with concern, eyes shifting to her older sister's now flat postpartum belly.

Ororo's happy smile faltered at the memory.

* * *

" _It's a girl!"_

 _Utterly sweaty and exhausted, Ororo fell back onto the bed. An epidural had kept most of the pain at bay, so she was able to keep her powers leashed while she gave birth, though it made delivery difficult and the baby had to be delivered with the aid of forceps. It was only by a miracle that she didn't have to have cesarean section._

 _Loud wails filled the room and Ororo forced herself to sit up. The tiny form in the doctor's arms balled her little fists, fists with skin nearly the same color as Ororo's, and a cloud of fuzzy white hair peaked from the blanket that swaddled the child. The squalling baby was handed to her mother and that carefully placed control was wavering._

" _Hi, there..." She could hardly find words to say to someone so new to everything. "Happy birthday."_

 _The child's cries stopped once Ororo spoke, and the baby smacked her lips, foggy gray eyes taking in everything, her expression seemed to say 'So, this is what it looks like out here.'_

" _Ororo, she's beautiful..." the teary voice of Vi said from her right._

 _Ororo was unable to even answer her sister. All of her attention was for the tiny being in her arms._

" _Ms. Munroe... it's time," the doctor said after too much, yet, not enough time._

 _Her throat and stomach clenched in a way that had nothing to do with the pain of delivery._

" _Give her a minute, for god's sake," Vi hissed at the man and he promptly backed off._

 _As much as Ororo wanted to spend eternity looking at the small, squawking baby she knew she had better do what she had said she was going to do before she lost her nerve._

 _Her soon to be brother-in-law, it turned out, was the one able to set things in motion for the adoption. Apparently he had made quite an impression on someone who worked at a company he had an internship with. Someone knew someone who's wife was infertile and was hoping to adopt and could provide a good home for the child._

 _All too soon, her baby was taken away to whomever were the new parents._

 _She explicitly asked that she never knew their names. Never knew a thing about them._

 _Ororo watched them take her baby away._

 _A high wail emitted from her throat and she buried her face into her sister's shoulder, sobbing as hard as she could allow herself. The last time she had such a hard time reigning her control on her mutation was the last time she was in a very small space._

 _Two weeks later, her soon to be brother-in-law had came and told her that her baby's name was now Kendall and the family had settled in Boston. Ororo kindly, but firmly, asked that no one informed her of anything else involving the child._

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Ororo said with a small smile that Vi didn't buy for a second. "Your limo is waiting, Princess," the white-haired woman said before her sister could question her more.

"So, you're going to be crashing at my apartment while I'm gone?" Vi asked urgently.

"Yes, I'll be fine... I'll water all of your plants," Ororo promised. _And stay there until the postpartum smell dissipates before I return to the Institute._

"All right... C'mere!" Vi yanked the older woman into a hug. "By the way, the shower was beautiful and that bachelorette party was amazing! I told you you didn't have to do that!"

Vi had let her out of her promise after finding out Ororo wasn't planning on keeping the baby. But, Ororo insisted. "I always keep my promises, Vi... Now, go. You have a honeymoon to enjoy."

The younger woman smiled brightly and skittered to the limo. Both she and her new husband were waving merrily and once the limo pulled from sight, Ororo finally allowed her face to fall as she made her way to her sister's lonely apartment.

How was she going to get through the next few weeks, let alone the rest of her life?

* * *

 **Present Day**

Gunfire, blood splattering, screams and explosions filled the night air.

Honestly, it was all a little too loud for her taste. And that was weird because she loved movies where stuff blew up. But then, things had been sounding way too loud lately. Maybe she should get her ears checked.

Soft lips on her cheek brought her attention back to the boy seated next to her in the front seat of his of car. "Aren't we supposed to be watching the movie?" she asked, voice teasing as she gestured to the drive-in screen where a car promptly exploded and the vibrations of the bass made her wince. Seriously, what was up with her ears?

"But, you're more interesting..." was his reply and whatever she was about to say was caught by his mouth.

A small whimper left her throat as she returned the kiss, turning in her seat to get closer. The fact that one of the most cute, most popular boys in her school was currently making out with her had her forgetting all about her auditory discomfort.

Only for a whole new discomfort to rise up when the shrill ringing of her cellphone filled the car's interior.

"Don't answer that..." he whispered, running his tongue along her lips and causing her toes to curl.

"Urgh... it might be my foster parents telling me I need to get home..." she moved to grab her phone, ignoring his groan of frustration and pressed the answer key without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

A certain effeminate male voice filled her ear. "You were supposed to report every hour with juicy deets, bitch. You fuckin' up!"

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance and she shoved a hand through her streaked hair. "Damn it, Ty!"

"Don't damn it me, Kendall! Talk, now!"

"I can't talk right now. I'll call you later."

"Oh... Oh shit! Are y'all making out? I hope you Tic-Tacced up."

"Bye, Ty!" She promptly hung up. She loved him, really did but damn, her best friend was irritating when he wanted gossip. _Nosy bitch..._

"Sorry, Ross..." she leaned back into the handsome blond boy and picked up where they left off.

The two made out intensely and Kendall was just fine letting it continue at this pace. However, when the boy slid one hand up her shirt and pulled down a bra-cup, her eyes snapped open and she pulled back.

"Erm, pause..." she said breathlessly. While that had felt nice, she didn't want to get to second base on the third date. That was just a recipe for all kinds of bad.

His frustration was palpable, but he handled well enough in her opinion. "Hey, no pressure. How about we just finish watching the movie?"

While her raging hormones said that was bad idea, her brain told her otherwise and she forced her attention on the screen.

"So... do you have any idea what's happening?" she asked sheepishly, gesturing to the screen.

"Nope, not really," Ross answered with a smile.

T.T.T.T.T

When the movie had ended, Ross had taken her home. There had been a sweet, but thorough good night kiss and a promise for a fourth date. Giddy, the young woman skipped up the stairs to her room, happy that her foster mom was asleep in front of the TV, _I Love Lucy_ from the sounds of the end credits.

 _Thank the goddess, I am so not in the mood for her to bible-thump at me._

Kendall flicked on the light and observed her giddy reflection in the mirror. Her brown cheeks were a bit flushed and her brandy colored eyes had a bit of a spark to them in her opinion. While her eye shadow had held up well enough, her lip gloss was long gone. Plus, her hair, currently black and purple to match her outfit, was a mess due to his running his fingers through it.

Speaking of her hair, she needed to wash the dye out. She was wearing green tomorrow and she needed to have her naturally white locks ready for their next streak-job.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she contemplated calling Ty to fill him in on the night's events. But, with a smirk she decided against it. Better to make that gossip queen wait. Plus, she wanted to see his face when she dished all of the semi-dirty details.

T.T.T.T.T.T

The next morning, Kendall was headed into her high school, the sun glinting off of her freshly streaked white and hunter green hair. The gods had seen fit to give her pure white hair for some reason, so she made the best of it by constantly dying it to match her outfits. It drove some of her friends nuts that she could never commit to a hair style, and some of them called her an anime character made flesh.

"That's cool with me, as long as I get to be a Sailor Scout," she would retaliate.

Her eyes flitted to and fro, looking for a certain boy so she could dish. While she couldn't find him, she noticed that more than a few people were giggling and whispering when she passed by. Considering her hair choices, she wasn't bothered by it. It happened a lot, though somehow this felt off...

"Heifer, there you are!"

Kendall turned and smiled to see Tyrone headed towards her. He was a handsome Hispanic boy who was openly gay and considering they both dealt with bible-thumping families, they got along great. Something about him being a gay agnostic and her being a pagan just made everything click when they first met when she was thirteen. Her adoptive parents had been killed in a car crash when she was nine, so she had been bounced from foster home to foster home. Some were nice, others were douchebags, others were somewhere in the middle. As of now, her current foster parents had yet to find out about the various witchcraft books she kept hidden in a loose floorboard while Ty was living loud out of the closet. That had gotten him kicked out pf his house and he was currently staying with his more open-minded older cousin in her college campus apartment.

"Girl, you and I need to talk," Ty grabbed her hand and dragged her into- was he fucking serious?- the boys bathroom. He seriously had no shame! Last week he went into the girl's room!

"Dude! WTF!?" she skittered out of the offending restroom and around to the gym which was empty during the first two hours of the day. "I know you want to gossip, but lord!"

He waved away her outrage with an impatient wave of his hand. "Whatever, I've been looking for your peppermint-striped ass everywhere! I get why you didn't call me, but you could've let a bitch know once the morning-after was over."

Now confusion wafted over her brain. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You and Ross and your post-coital foonery."

Now Kendall rolled her eyes. Good lord, he was such a perv. "Dude, just because you're a shameless ho-bag doesn't mean everyone else is."

The tall boy's face scrunched and his head flinched back slightly. "So... wait. You two didn't-"

"No! Jeez! Pervert."

She expected him to roll his eyes in mock disappointment, call her a prude and then demand to know what did happen. But, when his face went uncharacteristically serious, she knew something was wrong.

"Ty?" she asked uncertainly, stomach knotting with worry.

Tyrone didn't seem to hear her, he was staring off in a different direction, his mouth tight before he spoke.

"Girl, you're gonna wanna sit down..."

Her mouth went dry and her hands trembled. It was always bad when Ty went into serious mode. "I think I want to stand..."

Ty took a deep breath and shoved a hand through his shiny black hair "When I got here... People were asking me where you were... Then... one of the cheerleader cows came up and said she'd heard that you and Ross... well, that the two of you banged."

The weight in her chest exploded and chills broke out all over her body. Her eyes popped and for a moment she wasn't sure she understood what he was saying.

"What?" Her voice sounded frail even to her ears.

Ty winced with sympathy and he pulled her into a hug which she was unable to return. "Girl, I am so sorry."

Kendall pulled back, her head shaking as she felt the blood drain from her cheeks. "W-what cheerleader?"

"Mary Thompson."

Turning on one foot, she headed to go find the filthy liar. She had never liked Mary that much, but for her to lie on her-

"Mary!" she yelled, seeing the perky light-skinned girl headed into a girl's bathroom. Kendall stormed inside, Ty at her heels. She didn't even berate him for entering the girl's room this time.

"Oh, hey, Kendall," the girl said with that fake niceness that made Kendall want to punch her.

"What the fuck have you been saying about me!?" Her heart was pounding in her ears and everything was getting loud again.

Mary's hazel eyes widened then narrowed at the accusation. "Hey, don't get shitty with me just because Ross couldn't keep his mouth shut about the two of you fucking."

Kendall's mouth dropped.

"What?" It seemed she was asking that question a lot today.

Mary's brows rose, her expression one of satisfied spite. "Yeah, he said all about how he was trying to be a gentleman, yet you couldn't keep your hands off him so y'all ended up fucking. So, don't get mad at me because he couldn't keep his mouth shut." And with that the cheerleader went back to applying her lip liner.

"OH! That lying ass bitch!" Ty's enraged voice broke through the haze that settled over Kendall's mind. "Girl, say the word and I'll fuck his lying ass up!"

Kendall said nothing, no words could come to her. Whirling on her foot she ran out of the bathroom. Her chest felt heavy, she couldn't breath and her stomach clenched horribly. She saw the students, many of them turning to look at her, some giggling, others whispering. Their voices seemed so much louder-

 _I thought he liked me-_

One voice cut over the noise and the chatter. The voice that had sweetly told her "Good night" no less than ten hours ago.

"-it was a mess. And to top it all off, she sucked at it. You'd think with a mouth like hers she'd be better at deep throating."

Her head snapped up, eyes landing on Ross, walking with his friends, lying about the night he spent with her.

All so he could make himself look good.

And saying she was _bad_ at it!

Her nostrils flared, her teeth clenched and low growl erupted from her throat. Everything was pounding in her ears but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that lying asshole. Her vision clouded and she charged like a bull out of its pin.

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!"

She saw the flash of his green eyes widening before she tackled him, both of them sliding across the linoleum. Her fists reared back, shot to the middle of his face and she felt the satisfying crunch of bone breaking beneath her fist. Blood spurted, and it was wonderful. She wanted to keep hurting him so she reared back again, this time getting his eye.

His hands grabbed her shoulders and threw her off of him. Then he was on her, and her leg came up hard, knee hitting something that had him collapsing to the ground with a howl of pain. She rolled back onto him, intent on pummeling him more.

She had never felt anger like this.

All she wanted was to hurt him.

All around her, sounds grew in volume.

Kids chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The scrambling of feet as they tried to get closer.

The sound of hammering.

In her skull.

Louder.

Louder.

Louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was too much. Too loud! The urge to shed blood was drowned by the pounding in her skull. And to top it all off, everything got insanely bright! What was going on?!

Kendall clapped her hands over her ears, squinching her eyes tight against the offending glare. She never saw the fist swinging at her face. Only felt the pain, saw the stars burst behind her eyes and felt the blood dribble down her nose.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Ty's voice screamed as if right in her ear, then there was more thuds as if construction was being done in her skull.

 _Too much! Too much!_

Scrambling to her feet, she forced her eyes open and broke into a run. The light was near blinding, but she ran out of the building, eyes able to focus as it was darkly cloudy outside.

* * *

"PROFESSOR! KITTY PHASED THROUGH MY CELLPHONE!"

"Well, like, it's your own fault for scaring me!"

Chaos, teenage silliness, extraordinary powers...

Just another day at the Xavier Institute.

A long suffering sigh escaped the wheelchair bound man. "Kurt, we'll see about getting you another." He then turned to the rest of the young mutants, "Now, all of you, finish your breakfast. You have school in a half hou-" But, this was said just as a loud beeping caught everyone's attention.

Cerebro had located a new mutant.

Moments later, the X-Men, minus Evan as he had left for school early so he could skateboard, were all assembled at Cerebro. The supercomputer's GPS map zoomed in on a region of Massachusetts.

Storm inwardly jerked.

" **Discovery. Mutant Signature. Extrapolation Complete. Identity Confirmed."**

The image of a young black woman with wide brown eyes clad in black skinny jeans, gladiator sandals, black and white layered shirts and a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie filled the screen. But what stood out the most was her shoulder-length stark white hair that reminded everyone in the room of a certain wind-rider.

" **Name- Kendall Meyers. Residence- Boston. Age-15."**

"Oh dear goddess..."

Storm's knees had decided now was a good time to buckle underneath her.

"Woah, hey, are you okay, Storm?" Scott asked, rushing to her side.

She didn't appear to hear him. She just started blankly at the girl on the screen. The other X-men looked at each other helplessly, though Charles, while he did not want to invade her privacy, felt it imperative to probe her mind.

He didn't go far. Only skimmed the surface. Chaotic images swarmed through his mind.

 _A young Ororo dropping a positive pregnancy test._

 _Ororo attempting to contact Logan, only to decide it was best if he did not know. With Magneto and Sabertooth both holding grudges against Logan, it was best no one at the Institute knew._

 _An epidural needle piercing her stomach so she would not lose control during the birth._

 _Ororo sobbing into her sister's shoulder as the small, white-haired baby was taken away._

 _Days later, her brother-in-law telling her the baby had been adopted and the family decided to name her Kendall._

Charles drew out of her mind, his brown eyes widened momentarily to their full limits. Just seeing that expression on the man's face alerted the students that things were more serious than they appeared.

"Professor? Storm? What's going on?" Scott asked finally, looking back and forth between the two of them.

After a moment of stunned silence, the Professor finally turned to look at his students. It took him a few seconds to find words and formulate a plan. "Scott, Jean, Kitty, you're coming with us to Boston. Rogue and Kurt, you two head onto school. Let Evan know that we've located a new mutant."

The students all blinked at the abrupt plan, it wasn't out of the ordinary, but somehow it seemed too simple for the reaction the appearance of this girl just caused. But, one young mutant was rather quick on the uptake as she glanced between Storm and the image of the new girl.

"Storm..." Kitty said gently, hesitantly, her blue eyes widening as if coming to a realization "... that girl, like, looks a lot like you..."

Yes, despite her vapid outer appearance, Kitty was rather sharp.

Scott and Jean both froze, heads whipping up to look at the screen again just as Storm voiced what Kitty had speculated.

"She's... my daughter."

* * *

To say that the morning went from tame (by Institute standards) to exciting would have been the understatement of the century.

After finally rousing a stunned Ororo, Charles informed the kids of the bizarre news. It would have only been a matter of time before they found out (the recent revelation of the true identity of their principal, a grim reminder), so it was best that particular issue was nipped the bud. So, he told the children the truth. That Ororo had a daughter not one of them knew about. To say the kids were shocked was an understatement, but they held up well enough.

He refrained from telling them who the father was. That was not his business, and he felt that Storm should be the one to inform them... as well as the father.

Charles then assembled the X-Men who would be able to best connect with the girl. Storm, of course, would come along. As would Cyclops, Jean and Shadowcat. Rogue and Nightcrawler were to head onto school.

Then came the most difficult part. Storm told everyone who the father was.

Scott's shades had nearly fallen from his face. Jean's hands flew to her mouth and Kitty had let out a squeak of shock while Kurt dropped the bowl of cereal he had been eating. Rogue did not look too surprised, but considering she had once absorbed Storm many weeks ago during their initial meeting, that came as little surprise.

Logan was currently on one of his wanderings. Whether this was a blessing or a curse remained to be seen.

"I don't know about you, but I so don't want to be here when she tells him..." Kitty whispered to Rogue as she got ready to leave, packing her X-suit in case it was needed.

"Yah, that won't be pretty, at all..."

There was a pause, Kitty contemplating something as she glanced at the tall Goth girl. "Did you, like, see that she had a kid? That day when-"

"Ah've forgotten most of it... It was an intense night that night... But, it didn't surprise me when she told us, nor did the fact that the kid's Logan's..."

Another uncomfortable silence. It was clear Kitty was lingering. She wasn't sure she wanted to go on this trip. The drama factor was going to be through the roof! "Aren't Scott and Jean, like, enough?" she moaned, finally. "This is going to be mega awkward..."

:: _Because, Kitty, you are her age and better able to connect with her. Also, you know what it is like as a fairly new student.::_

Kitty huffed at the telepathic response from the Professor and trudged down the stairs, waving to Rogue. "Have fun at school with the Loserhood..."

Rogue scoffed "Honestly, Ah'd rather deal with the awkward..." Though she headed down to see the others off, along with Kurt.

And they were all boarding the Blackbird, Rogue and Kurt waving goodbye when the hanger suddenly opened.

Logan had returned.

"New mutant?" he asked as way of greeting, only to stop at the less than warm welcome.

The tension level in the building had practically gone through the roof. More than a few hearts jerked. Kitty's mouth had fallen open and quickly shut. Jean looked toward the stairs of the Jet where Logan was certain Scott, Storm and the Professor were, and Kurt and Rogue looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"What's going on?" the man asked, suddenly suspicious and wary.

"Oh! Guten Tag, Logan!" Kurt said, overly cheery. "Nice to see you! Rogue and I need to get to school. Come, Rogue!" And he promptly disappeared with BAMF, Stripes in tow.

Logan arched his brow, getting thoroughly annoyed at the way everyone was suddenly avoiding him. Jean had eased into the Blackbird, Half-pint had scrambled into it like her feet were on fire and he could hear Scott's soft "Oh, _shit_..." from inside the jet. And that straight-laced kid rarely said 'damn.' The one thing that stood out the most was the jack-hammering of one particular heartbeat, as heeled sandals descended from the plane. Outwardly, Ororo looked as calm as ever, though her racing pulse couldn't lie to him.

"Ro, what the hell is going on?" he growled, patience ran out.

"Logan... we need to talk..."

 **Okay! I had SO much fun with this chapter. I wanted to pile everything nice and neat here, and I'm sorry if it all seems rushed, but I'm in a hurry to get Kendall to Bayville High... dealing with Brotherhood fools... as well as trying to fit into the life of an X-Man. As for her powers, I didn't want to have her insanely broken. So, her weather manipulation is not on the level of Storm's, at least not yet. She's got training to do. And as for her heightened senses, those'll pop in one at a time, not all at once.**

 **As for the trigger for her powers... Yeah... considering this bullshit happens more often than it should, I felt that, hey, since mutations manifest during heightened emotional stress (mostly) that a dillhole claiming false laurels and the whole school buying it would do the trick. Plus, it gave her the chance to let loose some of the rage she inherited from our favorite feral.**

 **Also, all of the Vi and Ororo bits, I felt the series could've expanded a bit more on Storm's relationship with her sister. Plus, I've been in a bit of a family mode due to my own little sister actually doing her best to nurse me back to health when I was sick as a dog with a 102.1 Fahrenheit fever. She made my favorite soup, brought me cold cloths for my head, even kept Netflix on my favorite stuff and everything... and we haven't been that close in ages... so yea... Feels and fuzzies.**

 **Till next time, kids! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, or the X-Men franchise, or whatever songs and other pop culture references that may or may not crop up in this story. They all belong to their respective copyright holders.**

 **A/N: So glad that a few people have taken an interest! And to my reviewer, Zippy, haha Quicktor! That is what I shall call this pairing from now on! Also, please forgive the text speak. It only happens when the Evo kids are texting and sending instant messages. It hurt my soul to type it because I rarely use it unless in a HUGE hurry. And a for the chapter itself... it is the product of St. Patty's day boozing. Write drunk, edit sober :D Also, I'm going to warn people now... Soon, not now, but later, this story will more than earn it's M rating. There will be violence, and awful language, and adult themes such as drinking and some drug use... and, drumroll please, copious amounts of shameless sex. If that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but this story shall pull no punches. Okay? We good? Good. On with the show.**

* * *

The rapidly darkening sky helped with the awful brightness, but it did nothing for the noise.

 _So loud! Everything's so loud!_

Hands clamped over her ears, Kendall let out a wail as she tore through the streets of Boston. Car horns honked and made her want to tear her hair out. People yelled at her for bumping into them and they might as well had been right in her ear.

 _Home... need to get home!_

Running as fast as she could, the constant hammering in her skull, she leapt over park benches, nearly got ran over twice and continuously crashed into people. But, that was nothing compared to the screeching of a ambulance siren.

It was ear-splitting, her brain seemed to wanted to rip itself apart just to get away from the awful sound. Her nerves frayed, her spine drew up, her screwed shut against the noise and the pain and she skidded to a halt, colliding painfully with a cyclist who had just turned the corner.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry!"

No! Don't talk to her! Just go away! No more noise is needed!

A hand clasped her arm to help her up and she found herself looking into the face of a concerned girl, a little older than herself in a blue helmet. There was a scratch on her cheek and her t-shirt had a rip on the sleeve.

"Miss, are you all right? You hurt your knee, it's bleeding-"

Kendall whimpered against the booming voice in her ears and she took off, ignoring the calls of the young woman.

Soon, though to her it took forever, Kendall was on her porch and fishing for her keys, the jingling of them sounding like loud bells. Her foster parents both worked during the week so the house was thankfully quiet and she ran into her small room, shut and looked the door. She sank to the floor, panting.

 _What the fuck is happening?_

* * *

Rogue had never been one for texting, instant messaging or constantly keeping her phone attached to her like some bizarre extension of herself. She was also not that close to her new roommate, Kitty. But, in light of this new development, she found herself in her English class, actually texting the tiny Valley girl behind her textbook.

"What's she saying?" Kurt whispered from next to her.

"Ah'm waitin' on a reply now..." she hissed just as her phone lit up.

 _ **-Storm just went to go tell him. OMG, this is so big! One sec. Bout 2 faze my ear thru the jet to hear.**_

"She's tellin' 'im, now..." Rogue whispered, stomach twisting as she imagined that confrontation. She wasn't particularly close to the man known as Wolverine, but she figured she knew him well enough to know this confrontation would not go well. And that knowledge made trying to focus on menial school crap impossible. "Okay, Ah can't concentrate." She then rose her hand to get her teacher's attention. "Excuse meh, can Ah go to the snack machine? Low blood sugah..."

"Go ahead," the man said and Rogue shot to her feet.

"You don't have low blood sugar," Kurt hissed.

"Ah know, now shut up and ask fo' the bathroom pass after Ah walk out..." she hissed back before making a hasty exit, though not before she managed to see Kurt's "Aha!" moment.

Seconds later the two mutants were walking near shoulder to shoulder, Rogue having to slap Kurt's hand away every time he tried to grab her phone.

"Why can't yah text 'er?" the pale Goth griped as they passed a boys' bathroom.

"She phased through my phone, remember? Now vat is she saying?"

"What's who saying?"

Both looked up, stomachs dropping at the sight of Evan.

Holy shit, that's right. He didn't know the other X-men were on their way to go get a new mutant.

His cousin...

That he never knew about...

"Are you guys skipping class?" the young man asked with a raised brow. Now Rogue, Evan could see her skipping class. In fact, he had ran into her a few times when _he_ skipped class. But, Kurt? Yeah, that was a first. The blue mutant was a goof, but not a truancy fiend.

A vibrating buzz had Rogue reaching for her phone again. Her green eyes skimmed over the text and she shoved the phone in her pocket before turning to Kurt. "Bad news, they went somewhere private so Kitty can't hear anything. We've got nothing."

Kurt let out an annoyed groan. "Gah!"

"What's going on?" Evan asked, totally lost.

Kurt and Rogue exchanged looks. "I thought you would tell him," the teleporter said at her raised brow.

"Ah thought you would tell 'im."

"Tell me what?" Evan asked, getting fed up with his friends' weirdness. "What's going on? And where's Kitty? She's not in first period."

Rogue glanced away uncomfortably, tugging on her collar. "Ehh..."

Kurt scratched his head. "Vell..."

Evan just looked between the two, unimpressed and irritated.

Rogue then let out a sigh. "Fuck it. Kurt, port us."

The young German's eyes popped "Vas? Now!?"

"No one's here, go for it," Rogue insisted without a look toward Porcupine. They needed to talk about this, and the hallway was no place for it.

"But- I- vere-"

"Ah don't know where, just do it before someone shows up."

Out of options, Kurt grabbed the two and ported, the three of them landing in Forge's old lab. After coughing and waving away the stench of sulfur, Evan fixed his two friends with a fierce look.

"Okay, you guys want to tell me why I'm skipping in this dump?"

Rogue and Kurt exchanged looks again, this time Kurt let out the sigh.

"You might vant to sit down..."

* * *

Back at the Institute, Ororo headed back inside the mansion, leaving the team, minus Logan, in the hanger. Her heart thundered in her ears and she was just sure that if she could hear it, the Logan would have no problem picking up on it. Now, the two were inside of the kitchen, his brandy colored eyes on her, his face an impatient and wary grimace. Summoning all of her former godly courage, she opened her mouth to speak.

"We are... about to see if we can recruit a new mutant..."

Logan arched a brow at the tall weather-witch, "I figured as much. Now why is everyone acting so weird?" he demanded, not in the mood for vagueness.

Ororo shut her eyes, swallowing and her heart rate hit a new high. "Do you remember... the night before I left to help my sister plan her wedding?"

Logan drew back in confusion. Of course he remembered that night, even if it had been ages ago. Charles had gone to speak at some thing on genetics, and Ororo, then a young college student, had tried to appear unflappable and uninterested at the time, though he could pick up on her interest whenever she looked his way, one thing had led to another and they had spent a rather wild night...

 _Wait a minute..._

And then she had gone for almost a year... To help her sister with her wedding... As well as to house-sit her sister's small apartment while the happy couple were out on their honeymoon. But, was there more to it than that?

 _No. Nononono! No, she did not... WE did not!_

"Ro..." his voice was low, dangerous, the voice he reserved for Sabertooth right before he charged, "Who is this 'new mutant' you're all goin' to go recruit?"

Now her usually composed face actually crumpled for a second and he could smell the scent of oncoming rain, letting him know just how troubled her emotions were as she confirmed what he had feared.

"Cerebro detected... _our_ daughter."

* * *

"I have a _cousin?"_

It had been well over an hour since Kurt and Rogue explained what had happened, and where everyone was. However, Evan was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he had a cousin he never knew about.

They were sitting on one of the many old crates that littered the demolished lab. Evan stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. His Auntie O had a kid...

"And... the dad's-"

"Logan. Yep," Rogue affirmed as Kurt wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"How are you holding up, mein Fruend?"

Evan gave a small scoff and shoved a hand through his gold fade. "Uhh... I don't know... I mean... it's kind of heavy stuff to find out that your favorite aunt and your teacher had a secret kid... And she never told him?"

"Not even the Professor knew..." Kurt informed him.

Rogue gave the younger boy a pat on the knee. "So... want to head back to class, or-"

"Like I could even try to concentrate... I'm headed to the Burger Bomb... I need carbs after this." Screw truancy and rules at this point. Like he could even deal with his Science class.

The two mutants watched him leave the demolished lab, though soon Rogue followed. Something about how screwed up he was over the fact that a trusted adult had kept things from him resonated within her. "Ah'll come with yah. I didn't eat breakfast this morning..."

"But, you have class-" Kurt protested lamely, only to shove his hand through his indigo hair as they ignored him "Mein Gott im Himmel. Someone kick me..." He then took off after them both. "Wait for me."

* * *

Kitty, for her part, had never been on a more uncomfortable plane ride.

When Ororo and Logan had boarded the plane it was like Godzilla and Mothra had squeezed their way in. Not to say that they were fighting... Honestly, fighting would have be preferred in comparison to the awkward silence.

Logan had stormed onto the jet, his rage palpable as he sat in one of the empty seats in the back. His livid brandy gaze stayed fixed on the wall, mouth pulled in a grimace. Ororo, for her part, just took a seat next to the Professor, eyes downcast.

Scott and Jean looked at each other helplessly, while Kitty, looking back and forth between her two instructors, decided now wasn't the best time to let her roommate know what was going on. With a sigh she clicked off her cell. She'd tell Rogue everything once things were settled. Gossiping now would've just been tacky, insensitive, and in poor taste.

Needless to say it was a rather long couple of hours, but they made it through. Flight plan cleared, the Blackbird landed in Boston and soon the Professor was following Kendall's brain wave patterns.

They grabbed a rental car, Jean doing the driving as it was a cloudy day and a light drizzle had started. Scott was a good driver, though sometimes he struggles with rain due to his ruby shades.

"Which way, Professor?" Jean asked as she swerved out of the airport.

It was well over fifteen minutes when the van pulled in front of a medium sized home with a well-kept garden and a cross hanging on the front door. Jean went to knock on the door, only finding that the door was unlocked; it creaked open when she rapped on it once.

"Professor..." she began uneasily.

"It's all right, Jean. The girl is here. And she's frightened... It would be best if only a few of us approached her..."

Behind Charles, Logan's hearing focused on the thump-thump of the heartbeat inside. That was his kid in there...

They entered the home, noting the gloomy setting. The shades were all drawn, casting the home into dreary shade. Charles nodded towards the stairs and sent a telepathic message : _Kitty, you go first and Jean will follow, then Scott.::_

Kitty blanched and whirled to face the telepath. :: _Why me!?::_

:: _Because, you are the least threatening in terms of appearance.::_

Huffing, Kitty slowly ascended the steps. She glanced behind her, relaxing when she saw Jean waiting at the foot of the steps with Scott, and she continued.

:: _The last door to your right::_ the Professor's voice told her.

Kitty complied, making the turn, only to gasp when the door slammed open and she was face to face (Well, face to neck) with a what Kitty thought was a Storm in miniature.

"Who are you?" the girl hissed, hands on her ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I... uh..." Kitty held her hands up in a gesture of peace "My name's Kitty... and I... like... just wanted to check on you." _Wow, weak Kitty._

The girl's eyes (Holy crap, her eyes looked a lot like Mr. Logan's) narrowed. "Do you go to my school?"

:: _Professor! She's wigging out! What do I do?::_

The girl narrowed stepped closer and Kitty backed up. "Who else is here with you?"

"I...uh... How-"

"I heard their voices, don't lie to me!" the girl snarled and Kitty squeaked in fear.

:: _JEAN!::_

Footsteps made their way up the stairs and the tall redhead appeared at Kitty's side, hands up in a gesture of peace "Easy, Kendall. We're not here to hurt you."

The girl slapped her hands tighter over her ears, cringing. "Don't talk so loud!"

Kitty and Jean exchanged confused glances, but there was a strange feeling of shock resonating over their consciousnesses. The Professor was still connected to them.

:: _It seems... the girl inherited Logan's heightened hearing. Girls, speak lowly.::_

Quick on the uptake, Kitty stepped forward and lowered her voice. "Kendall... We're, like, not here to hurt you. We want to help you. Trust me, we know what it's like to have stuff going on with your body that you don't understand."

"Oh, you don't know shit," Kendall hissed, nerves frayed and temper at maximum.

Jean opened her mouth for a placating reply but Kitty, eyes narrowed, let her know how wrong she was. She spoke lowly like the professor asked, but her tone conveyed her irritation quite well. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just phased through my own bed and my family wanted to act like shit didn't happen, but please, keep going on and on about how you know what everyone else is going through."

"Kitty!" Jean admonished, but the small girl's words had Kendall looking at her curiously, even if her hands were clasped over her ears.

"Who-what?" she asked intelligently.

"Yeah... I developed my powers, phased through my bed while having a nightmare and woke up in my basement. My parents wanted to sweep it all under the rug, then I had to deal with a douchebag, but, like, eventually I got help for my powers because someone was willing to talk to me, let me know what was going on... Which is what we're trying to do. We want to help you."

Kendall eyed the girls warily "What do you mean phased?" she asked finally and Kitty smiled.

"Well... you look like you could totally use a snack. You like chocolate, right?"

Kendall only blinked at the girl's question, only to gasp and squeak when she slid off her backpack, and instead of opening it, stuck her hand _through_ the material and emerged with a chocolate muffin.

"Holy crap on toast!" she cried out, then winced at her own loudness.

Jean took a cautious step forward, hands still up "Listen, Kendall... I know how confusing everything is. I've been there, trust me." She then stopped as the Professor's voice spoke in her head.

: _Logan says to ask if you have, as he puts it, 'your ridiculous headphones that do not make sense', and if so, offer them to her.::_

Jean was confused. :: _My Skullcandy headphones? Why- Oh!::_

Rustling through her bag, she pulled out the aforementioned headphones, making certain to unplug them from her iPod. "Kendall, here. Put these on." She gently tugged the girl's hands from her ears and slid the headphones over her ears.

Kendall blinked, visibly relaxing as the noise level was lessened.

"Is that better?" Jean asked. "Can you still hear me?"

Eying Jean with not as much distrust as before, Kendall nodded "Thanks..." she said grudgingly. "Don't know why I didn't think of that... But, then I don't have fancy ones like these, so..." Now she looked at Jean curiously, though the confusion and fear was still raw on her mind "What sort of powers do you have?"

"You never did take Kitty's snack offer," Jean said with a smile and with a flick of her finger the muffin floated from Kitty's hand to hover in front of Kendall's dropped jaw.

"Good Lord of the Rings..." Kendall muttered in awe, backing up a bit, only to squeak when the redhead's voice sounded in her head, mouth not moving.

:: _And if you'd rather I not talk at all, I can use this sort of inside voice::_

"This is _not happening!"_ Kendall shook her head over and over "I'm dreaming... I'm going to wake up in the middle of math class, and-"

"You're not dreaming, Kendall. Please, let's just sit and talk about all of this. The others downstairs, they can explain what's going on with you, like, way better than we can," Kitty said gently.

:: _No, Kitty, keep going. You are doing fine. You are reaching her. She is just in denial at the moment. Explain to her why and how mutations manifest.::_

Kitty inwardly growled in frustration, but tried to do as the man asked. She really didn't see why she was the one for this. "Okay... so... are you like a creationist, or an evolutionist?" _Wow, I suck!_

"What?" Kendall looked at Kitty like she was crazy. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," Jean said easily.

"Uhh... I'm sort of in-between. Why?"

"Because," Kitty said after taking a deep breath "What's going on with you, with all of us, is the next stage in human evolution. It's genetic. Jean's the science nerd so she can explain this part in, like, way more detail, but we all have this gene, and it lets us do the most awesome stuff. And, like, I know it feels weird now, but it can be awesome if you let it be, and learn to control it. And we can help you do that, at the Institute where we live."

Kendall had been slowly straightening as Kitty launched into her spiel. "So, what... You guys want me to come to Hogwarts? I thought I was supposed to get my letter when I was eleven."

Okay, she was being sarcastic. But, that was better than outright mean and dismissive in Kitty's opinion.

"So not Hogwarts... we don't have Potions class," Kitty quipped.

"Not even a house elf?" Kendall deadpanned and Kitty grinned. She was playing along, things were looking up.

"Well, we do have an elf, but he sort of, like, eats everything instead of cooking it. And he can Apparate, but it makes a 'BAMF' sound instead of a crack."

Blink. Blink. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Mm-mm."

"Ohmygod, I need carbs for this crap..."

"That muffin is still there, y'know."

Kendall then noticed that the muffin was still floating in front of her and she absently grabbed it and took a bite, only then realizing she just ate a floating baked good. "Oh god, I am so losing it..."

"Yeah..." Kitty took a step forward "It can feel like that. But, it gets better. And if you're a foody, then you'd really like it at the Institute. The food's, like, crazy good. I mean, I'm not sure about the meat and whatever because I'm a veggie, but-"

"You don't eat meat?" Kendall's tone had a note of incredulity and Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, it's a choice."

"All that does is make you vampire bait, y'know, unless you're a fairy," Kendall said, automatically reverting to her normal response to every vegetarian she came across. It was a reflex.

Kitty got the reference immediately "OMG, you like True Blood?"

Jean just watched the exchange with a bemused smile. :: _Professor, I'm starting to see why you wanted Kitty to talk to her...::_

Downstairs, Professor Xavier only smiled while Logan arched a confused brow. He really didn't get the vampire shit the kids were into. But, that was only small potatoes compared to how he was really feeling.

 _That's my kid up there..._

The news that he was a father, that he actually had _family,_ had shaken him to the core. So many feelings were going within him. Anger at Ororo for keeping the girl from him. Shock. Fear (Seriously, he had no idea how to be a parent). And a whole host of other crap he wasn't even sure he wanted to sort through yet.

But, it seemed the half-pint and Red were getting through to her, even if she was resisting. Though, from what he could gather just from the conversation alone, she had inheritied his heightened senses but hearing, and sight (if the drawn curtains were any indication) were the ones that decided to manifest. And possibly his rage issues. And that was only due to her initial meeting with Kitty. That could have just been defensiveness...

Next to him, Charles gently patted his forearm before sending a message to Kitty. :: _Kitty, stay focused.::_

Upstairs, Kitty fought the urge to smile sheepishly. "Right... but... back to what I was saying... I said it's a gene that causes this. Just like it causes your eye color, or your shoe size, or your hair color or whatever. And... it usually activates during times of emotional craziness."

Jean rolled her eyes at Kitty's colorful explanation, then she spoke "When... did you realize you could hear more than you cared to?" the redhead asked gently.

That question forced Kendall to think "Well... it'd been going on for a few days... Not this bad, but action movies hurt my ears, and I normally love movies where stuff blows up. But, it didn't really happen until today..."

"And, what happened today?" Kitty asked.

Just that question brought it all back for Kendall.

The date. The lies. The fight.

Fists clenching, shoulders shaking and her rage hitting critical mass again, she exploded "Why the fuck are guys such dicks!?"

After initially jumping at her outburst, Jean sighed. Yeah, that explained a lot right there. Luckily, Jean knew how to handle a girl who was wronged by a douchebag guy.

"What'd he do?" she asked in a knowing, irritated and exasperated tone that was not directed at Kendall, but more at the whole male species.

Downstairs, Scott only took a seat in one of the many chairs. Yeah, it was probably safer if he just sat here.

"Oh, the usual!" Kendall's enraged voice carried down the stairs "Went on a few dates, was really nice at first, wanted to get into my pants and I said no, so he tells the whole school I was all over him and he banged me to placate me! Oh! And check this out! He had the nerve to say that I was _bad at it!"_

" _WOW!"_ Kitty shrieked in righteous female outrage. "What a dick!"

Jean couldn't find words to voice the level of disgust she felt.

Downstairs, Scott was reaffirmed in his belief that he was safer down here.

The Professor had sighed, shaking his head in disgust while Ororo's mouth dropped and she wanted nothing more than to zap the little asshole that did that to her daughter. Logan's eyes had widened momentarily and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Please, like, tell me you slapped him," Kitty demanded angrily.

"I... sort of... punched him a bunch of times and I think I broke his nose... I also think I kneed him in the junk."

Now Logan smiled. Good for her.

Charles only let out a sigh. If that was the case, it seemed he would have to go to the school, as well as meet the boy's family and smooth a few wrinkles.

Logan's ears pricked up and he turned, suddenly on alert. "Sirens."

Meaning the cops were currently looking for Kendall, to bring on the assault charges and whatever else she did to a little punk who deserved every hit she dished out.

Upstairs, Kendall also paused in her man-hate rant to tug one of the earphones, only to squint at the sound of the sirens and hurriedly put the phones back on. Though her eyes did widen in fright as she registered what they meant.

"Omg, I am so in trouble..."

"You're not in trouble," Jean said, her telepathy picking up on the incoming cops. "We can help you out here. We won't let you go to jail."

The cops soon arrived at the door, only to be met by Charles and were telepathically convinced that the girl was not there, so they all trekked back to their squad cars, dazed looks on their faces.

"Ehh... what just happened?" Kendall asked, standing by a window as she watched the squad cars leave.

"Professor Xavier, the one who runs the Institute, just used his influence to make certain you don't go to jail," Jean informed her with a smile. "So, do you want to hear more about the school, or no?"

 **Hihi! Sorry for the long wait. I want to try and update once a week. First, if anyone is familiar with the German language and wouln't mind helping me out with Kurt's phrases so I don't sound like a dork who has to resort to Google translate (I took German freshman year, but it never stuck.. currently learning with Duolingo dot com, but I'm better with speaking it than reading it...) Please review and let me know what you think. :) Also, if anyone is interesting in beta-reading this story for me, please feel free to mention it in either a review or PM. I suffer from a mild case of dyslexia so I tend to mix up words on occasion, such as 'no' and 'know'... eugh... I loathe to admit that, but, hey, it is what it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, the X-Men franchise or any of the other Marvel characters or pop culture references that might crop up.**

 **A/N: I am loving that I seem to gain a new reader with each update. Let the RoLo and Kendall love spread!**

 **Warnings: Unfavorable depictions of a Christian woman. I have nothing against Christians as a whole, but I do acknowledge that there are fanatics and extremists of all religions.**

 **I live for reviews! Feed the beast!**

* * *

After a bit of coaxing, Kendall finally came down the stairs. She wasn't sure how to greet the group of people waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, so she settled on a small wave. The man in the wheelchair rolled forward, offering her a kind smile.

"Hello, Kendall," he said gently and she was reminded that she still had Jean's headphones on, "I'm Charles Xavier. It's lovely to meet you."

Kendall hesitantly shook his hand, though her eyes stayed on the others. The tall boy with the red sunglasses offered her a friendly smile which she tried to return. But, the weirdest reactions came from the other two adults. The man, who was shorter than her, with dark hair was regarding her with such intensity that it made her uncomfortable and the woman (Huh, she has white hair, too!) stared at her with wide blue eyes, like she had never seen anything like Kendall in her life.

For his part, Logan had no idea how to feel as he regarded the girl- his _daughter._ She looked a lot like Ororo, though with deliberate mistakes. Where Ro's hair was thick and pure white, Kendall's was the same (The parts that weren't streaked green to match the Sailor Pluto shirt and green and white converse shoes) it fell in choppy layers, bangs swooping to the side over her forehead, hair framing her face, her collar bones, and a longer patch fell down her back. He had a suspicion that while she inherited her mother's hair color, the texture came from him. Plus, her brows had bit of a dramatic arch that seemed like a mix of the two of them. She also wasn't as tall as Ororo, but wasn't as short as himself. She reached somewhere in the middle, putting her height at around five-foot-seven. Though, the shape of her face wasn't much like his or Ro's, but more like Ro's late mother's (from what he'd seen from a few pictures), more heart-shaped. Green and white rubber band bracelets adorned her wrists, and-was that a Green Lantern headband in her hair?- and he knew that if she were to move to the Institute, she'd be on of the ones that took forever to do nothing, all because she had to color coordinate things that didn't matter.

But, the weirdest was the fact that when he looked at her, his own brandy colored eyes looked back. The shape of them were like wide almonds, like Ro's, but the actual color? All him.

Also, when she descended the stairs, he scented blood, saw bloody tears on her white jeans but there was no open wound.

Hair texture and eye color weren't the only things she inherited from him, then.

She was speaking now. Her questions were directed toward Xavier, and Logan had to force himself to truly focus.

"So... you got rid of the cops?" she asked the telepath and he nodded.

"Yes, I used my... er... influence to cause them to think that you weren't here."

Kendall's eyes popped "Or, Jedi mind tricks..."

Jean, Scott and Kitty all exchanged glances. Well, it seemed at the very least this girl had one thing in common with her cousin, Evan. They were both Star Wars dorks. Charles gave the girl an amused smile. "If you want to look at it that way, yes..."

"Huh... Cool. 'These aren't the droids you're looking for...'"

Now that she could slightly think without the constant chatter, she fell back on her old standby when she was feeling overwhelmed: make geeky jokes that some people tended to not get. And judging by the looks on the other teens faces, they got it, just weren't into it. The man in the wheelchair, Professor Xavier, seemed nice enough. However, the other two adults were still oddly tense to the point where it was freaking her out, just a tad. If they were like this with all of their recruits, she wouldn't be surprised if the student body at the place was only in the single digits.

"Kendall," Charles began "I under stand that this is a very confusing, and trying time for you. Also, let me be the first to apologize for what that boy put you through."

"Yeah, we're not all bad," the kid in the shades spoke for the first time with a smile. "In fact, I'd offer to hit him, but it sounded like you did a good enough job."

Kendall tugged on a strand of her green and white streaked hair, flushing slightly. "Ehhh... I don't know what happened. I mean... I've never been that mad before. And I've had rumors started about me... Not.. dirty rumors, but y'know the whole 'oh, look, emo girl foster girl. I but she cuts herself' kind of crap. I just learned to brush it off."

"Well, I'm going to guess those rumors came from people you don't really care about, while this set of new ones came from someone you thought really liked you. So, the betrayal factor might have played a part in how mad you were," Jean said gently

Kendall only sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. "I guess..."

"And that was the trigger for your mutation, Kendall," Professor Xavier spoke and the girl blinked in a mix of shock and horror at the word 'mutation.' However, he continued, "Do not be alarmed at the term. The word 'mutation' can refer to anything such as dimples, having two different colored eyes, or, in all of our cases, extraordinary gifts that boggle the mind. Jean and Kitty have already made you aware of their own gifts, and you have some scope as to mine. Your own, from what I am able to tell, are heightened senses. And while I am sure it can seem troublesome and you might just hate it, it can be managed. At the Xavier Institute we can teach you to live with your gifts, and we can help you control them."

Brown eyes wide, Kendall bolted to her feet. "Hold the phone... One minute, my biggest problem is figuring out the keys to playing a clarinet, and the next I'm a freak of nature!? Look, I may dress like an anime character, but that doesn't mean I want to live in one!" Now she was pacing back and forth. "This is just- How could I-" she put her hands over the ears of the borrowed headphones, though they did nothing to stop the loud thundering in her head that was the result of her own heart.

"Kendall, please-" Ororo spoke for the first time, urgently, desperately "let us help you-"

"Just... get out! Please... I can't deal with this right now!"

Ororo stood to protest but Charles stopped her. :: _She needs time to sort things out. We'll give her a few hours. In the meantime, we need to fix things with the boy she hurt, and his family.::_

Disappointment and a host of other mixed emotions hanging in the air, the group got up to leave. Kendall, head down on the dining room table, didn't see the pained look Ororo sent her before leaving the house. Logan also regarded her for a moment, face unreadable, and he also left. Charles wheeled after them after he set a business card on the table. "If you do change your mind, Kendall..." he then wheeled outside, eyes flicking to the sky that had darkened just a bit more in the last few minutes.

Kitty, struck by a burst of inspiration, scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Hey..." Kitty said gently, sliding a piece of paper on the table in front of Kendall "Here's my number, okay? Like, call me if you want to talk, or complain about stupid guys, or... change your mind..."

Kendall peaked up, just for a moment, only to put her head back down. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and peaked up again to see Jean's gentle smile. "Keep the headphones..." Jean said. "You need them more than I do..."

* * *

"We can't just give up on her, Charles," Ororo said urgently once they were all in the rental car and on the road.

"We're not, Ororo. However, she needs to process things for a few hours. I'm certain the girls got through to her. She's just in denial, plus, she's had a very trying day."

"Plus, the whole, social school-wide humiliation thing," Kitty piped up from the backseat. "Professor, please tell me you're not going to make that guy forget the thrashing she gave him. He's, like, a total sleaze who needed his butt kicked."

"Notion seconded," Scott agreed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Professor X sighed. "But, as for right now, we should get lunch. It's nearing noon. And, someone should check in with the other students." he sent a knowing glance at Kitty who flushed.

Apparently, he knew of her texting sessions with Rogue.

* * *

"Really? Wow... what an asshole!"

"What? What happened?"

Full from Burger Bombs, the remaining X-Men were now reclining under a tree at the park. It was obvious Kurt was still freaking out about skipping class, but curiosity over the new girl had him shoving down his discomfort. It was now lunch time at the school and Kitty had called them to report.

"Kitty says her powers cropped up when some ass-monkey spread lies about havin' sex with 'er when they didn't. Oh, and he said she was bad it..."

Kurt and Evan's mouths simultaneously dropped, though it was Evan who spoke first.

"Please tell me she kicked his ass."

"Oh yeah. She broke 'is nose and kneed 'im in the nads."

Kurt winced while Evan smiled. "Good for her."

Rogue paused to listen more. "Oh, she's also a comic dork. Kitty says she was wearing a Sailor Moon shirt, and she made Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and Star Wars cracks... So, Evan, you two got mo' in common than just relatives."

"Sweet!"

Rogue listened some more. "She also said she's pretty in a dorky, weird way and told me to tell Kurt not to hit on her since she had a rough go of it."

"Pfft, please! I'm a gentleman! And chicks dig the fuzzy dude!" Kurt said with a wave of his hand and both Rogue and Evan shared an eye roll.

"What kind of powers does she have?" Evan asked, ignoring his delusional friend. Rogue relayed the question, listened, then turned to the others.

"She's got Logan's heightened hearing and sight. Also, they think she has his healing. She had bloody rips on her clothes, but no cuts." She then turned back to the phone "Okay... okay... bye, Kitty."

"Why'd she hang up?" Evan asked.

"Because she thinks we have to go to our next class."

Kurt flinched and Evan just nodded. "Ahh..."

"Well, look at this. You sure you X-geeks should be skipping class?"

All three X-Men groaned in annoyance, turning to see the whole of the Brotherhood, minus Fred who was more than likely making short work of the lunch line, making their way toward them. Evan just rolled his eyes before narrowing them at the speaker.

"Careful, Maximoff, your hair gel's cracking."

The pale boy only smirked at his longtime rival "You dorks are so thrashed once Darkholme finds out you ditched... How many classes?"

"Oh, yeah... snitch on us, like the bitch ya are, Maximoff. Keep it classy," Rogue only turned her back on him to head back to the school.

"Here's an idea," Evan said, not in the mood for any of their usual shit. "How about you-" he pointed to Lance "-go and think of some more lame 'rock' puns. You-" he pointed to Pietro "-go snort up your next fix, you crack-monkey, and you-" he pointed to Toad and grimaced, fanning the air "-go take a bath..."

The X-trio then turned, heading back to the school. However, Pietro decided it would be a fun time to snatch Rogue's phone from her hand.

"You little-" she tried to charge him, only for him to zip out of the way.

"Let's see who little Roguey was calling and texting..." the silver-haired boy smirked, only for it to falter a few moments later. Most people used the lock pattern, others used the four digit code... While it was easy for him to go through the ten thousand four digit numbers until he got the right one, that wasn't an option for him. Rogue was smart enough to lock her phone with a password...

And he didn't even know her real name, or birthday...

"Fuck!" He tried a few of the bands he knew she liked from her time with the Brotherhood, but zero joy. "Cow..." he then tossed her phone back to her. "C'mon, let's go," he addressed to the other Brotherhood members. "I'm not in the mood to hear that hag's mouth if I don't make it English."

The three disappeared and the others sighed in relief. Last thing they needed was those clowns finding out what was going down and telling Mystique.

"I'm just going to say it..." Rogue said as she watched the Brotherhood leave. "If she does join us, I'd love to see them try to take a baby Wolverine."

* * *

Though they had long since left, Kendall stared at the numbers on the small piece of paper, as well as the business card on her table. She also still had the green Skullcandy headphones on that blocked out most sound. Jean had told her to keep them...

"Kendall!"

The girl looked up, the voice sounding from far away. Though, it wasn't far away (man, these headphones were good), her foster mom was just coming in. It wasn't too surprising. The woman worked only part-time while her husband worked full-time.

"Kendall!" the woman, middle-aged and blonde with streaks of gray and a rosary hanging from around her neck, yanked off the headphones so Kendall could hear her. Problem was it made her voice sound even more shrill and unpleasant than usual. "I got a call from your school! You were fighting with some boy! And you broke his nose!"

"Don't talk so loud..." Kendall groaned and slapped the headphones back on. "And he was running around saying I slept with him, when I didn't!" She then stood to head to her room, hearing the woman's footsteps behind her.

"Well, if you didn't dress like a whore, then perhaps he would've treated you like a lady!"

Kendall froze halfway up the steps and it felt like a mirror had broken in her chest. _Did this hag really just-_

"I don't dress like a whore!" Seriously! She only had one shameless outfit, thanks to Ty talking her into it, that she'd never even taken the tags off of. All of her clothes consisted of jeans and an assortment of Goth and geek wear. Oh, but that's right... This hag thought any woman who didn't dress like a fucking nun was the Whore of Babylon.

"Well, then you must've led him on! Something you learned from that disgusting mess you watch on television," Kendall rolled her eyes as the woman plowed on "or those nasty friends of yours. I told you about hanging out with that disgusting little deviant fag-"

"DON'T YOU CALL TY THAT!"

A low rumble of thunder sounded outside.

Carol's eyes popped, then narrowed. "Don't you speak to me like that. I took you under my roof when no one else would have you-"

"Urgh!" Kendall continued to storm to her room, her foster mother right on her heels.

"Don't you walk away from me, you ungrateful little-" the woman was cut off when she tripped over one of the books Kendall had left on the floor. She picked it up, looked at the cover and Kendall felt her stomach drop to her knees.

Her bible thumping foster mom had just found her book on witchcraft.

 _Shit..._

"Carol..."

"You had this Satanic shit under my roof!?"

Kendall winced, and it had nothing to do with the noise level. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Carol, let me-"

"How long has this been going on?! No, don't answer that! I don't care! I refuse to have a little Satanic whore under my roof!"

"Oh, my God, you can't be serious!" Kendall yelled back, a cold chill breaking over her skin.

"I want you out of here before my husband gets home!" She threw the book on the bed and actually crossed her own heart. "Pack up everything and get out! I'll call your social worker, and may God have mercy on your soul!"

"But- Where will-"

"I don't care!"

"Carol-"

"GET OUT!"

The woman then whirled on her foot and stormed from the room. The sound of the front door opening and shutting, as well as the car starting told Kendall she had left, but it hardly registered.

For the second time that day, Kendall sank to the floor in a cold shock, her heart thundering in her ears. Her limbs shook in a way that had nothing to do with the way the temperature suddenly dropped.

 _She actually kicked me out.._

Her mind struggled to make sense out of it over the hammering.

 _Not like she hadn't expected it... My own fault for not remembering to hide my books.. What do I do?_

Her shaking hand slid to her pocket and she pulled out her cell. She hit the first button on her speed dial. He answered on the first ring.

"Girl! Where are you? Y'know the whole school is having a big ass fit over what happened, and I cock-punched that asshole for you-"

"Carol kicked me out..."

"WHAT?!" Kendall had to hold the phone away from her ear, wincing. "Just because of what that fool did and you punching him when he deserved it!? Oh, fuck that bitch!"

"No... She found my pagan books..."

Now Ty was quiet. "I'm coming to get you."

"Don't you have class?"

"I'm in the office. I got in trouble for fighting and I'm getting wrote up, so since I'm suspended for five days, you can hang at my house until your worker gets shit together..."

Kendall said nothing, only tried to fight off the tears she felt coming. Ty must've known because he gave a sigh.

"Girl, I went through the same shit... Gay closet, witchy broom closet, it's the same shit. And we both sort of knew it was coming... Now, get up, pack your shit and I'll help you with the rest. Then, we're raiding my cousin's liquor cabinet." And with that he hung up.

It took her a few tries, but soon she got to her feet and began to pack. It was something she was used to, shoving her life in a few bags to move onto the next family that didn't want her. She started with the easy stuff first. Clothes, make certain to roll instead of fold so there would be more room... Next was the toiletries and her random hair dyes. Then came her books... her many books. Thank goodness they were already in blue storage bins. The few plushies and figurines she owned. And at last was her collection of fabrics, and her sewing machine. She had them already on the front porch when Ty pulled up in his Sebring.

"I'm starting to think there's something to this zodiac mess you keep spouting," he said as he carried the boxes to his trunk, ignoring the light rain that fell on his back and head, "you Virgos are efficient as hell. I was half scared I'd have to pull you out of a daze and pack for you."

Kendall said nothing, only moved automatically to help him with her things.

"You oughta make a Voodoo doll of her and leave it on the dining room table to fuck with her..."

"That'd be a waste of fabric I could use on my next cosplay," she mumbled numbly. She knew he was making jokes to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

"True that," the boy agreed, then paused to look at her. "Trust me, you'll get through it..."

"Hmm..."

The last box was loaded and she slid into the passenger seat, unable to look at the place that had kept her the longest, only to toss her out like trash. Where was she going to go now?

Ty, casting her a worried look, started up the car. They were halfway down the street when he broke the silence. "When the hell did you get Skullcandy headphones, and why didn't you buy me any?"

"This girl gave them to me," Kendall replied automatically. "She-"

 _Hold the phone._

She dug through her various pockets, coming up empty. "Turn around!"

"What?"

"Turn around, I forgot something!"

Ty asked no questions, only did as she asked. Kendall dove out of the car, bounding up the steps and pulling the key out from under the mat. She ran back inside the house, heavy feeling in her stomach lightening the smallest bit when she saw the scrap of paper that Kitty had left her, still sitting on the dining room table.

It was a long shot... She still needed to think... But, having a safety net felt damned good...

Stuffing the paper into her pocket, she started to leave, only to turn around and head to the kitchen. If they wanted to kick her out, fine... But, damned if she wasn't going to be the slightest bit petty.

So, when Ty looked up to see Kendall carrying a case of Budweiser, his jaw dropped with pride. And when she haughtily turned the cross hanging on the door upside down he whooped with laughter.

"What? She called me a Satanic whore first," Kendall said with an air of bitchiness that made his heart sing.

"Girl, I could make out with you right now!" He started the car, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, look... the drizzle's stopped."

* * *

"Did you call your worker, yet?"

Kendall was resting on Ty's couch, her head in his lap as they both watched _Attack on Titan_ on Netflix.

"Not yet..." Kendall didn't know why she was resisting calling her worker. She chalked it up to not wanting to be pulled from Ty and the comfort of his cousin's apartment. There was Netflix here. And cable. And since his cousin had work and school, they had the place to themselves until ten o'clock at night.

Plus, there was the copious amounts of alcohol...

She had drank a few times before. Not a lot, but a Mike's Hard Lemonade here, or a Bud Light there during a party that Ty dragged her to. And while she wasn't a champion at it like Ty, she knew enough to know that since she hadn't eaten all day, three Buds should have her pretty buzzed by now. However, she wasn't.

 _Probably the adrenaline and shock and all that other crap..._

She had another beer, then another... And Ty poured her a couple of shots of whiskey...

Now, she was starting to feel the buzz. And after a couple of more shots, she really felt it.

"Oh god, I gotta pee..." she proclaimed, speech slurring as her bladder protested. Stumbling from the couch, she stampeded to the bathroom to relieve herself and wash her hands. That's when her stomach decided to let out a loud growl, and with her advanced (mutant) hearing, it sounded like a fucking bear and she nearly crashed into the bathroom door.

"Why are you crashing into shit!?" Ty yelled from the living room.

"Because I'm drunk!" she called back with a huff. "And I'm raiding your fridge..."

"Go for it..."

Kendall fumbled to the kitchen, finding that she could see pretty well, even if her feet had no clue what they were doing. She pulled out a ham, and cheese, and bread. Yep, a ham sandwich sounded good right now. She slathered up the bread with condiments, cheese and lettuce, then went to slice the ham.

And, of course, drunkenly sliced her thumb.

"God damn it!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I cut my-" she sucked the lacerated digit into her mouth, pulled it out to examine it, only to stop.

Kendall's buzz automatically died as she watched the flesh on her thumb slowly re-knit itself. It was a low process, and maybe she could equate it to her booze addled brain, but...

 _Holy fuck..._

The hammering was happening again.

So were the gales in her own lungs...

The Skullcandy headphones couldn't protect her from that, or...

… her eyes shifted to her thumb which was three-fourths healed...

...or this...

"Kendall!" Ty called. "Dude, Eren just got ate by the titan. What the fuck are you doing?"

"I, uh..." she swallowed and tried to breathe "I, uh... just a second... Gotta make a phone call."

She made her way to Ty's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Shaking hands dialed the number on the piece of paper, pulled off the Skullcandy headphones, and when the ringing started, she bit back a strangled sob.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Kitty answered.

"Kitty... it's, uh... it's Kendall..."

"Kendall..." her voice lowered and Kendall was immediately grateful, though she could hear the telltale sounds of picked up hearts, more than one, through the phone. It sounded like three. "Kendall, are you all right?"

She wanted to nonchalantly say 'Yeah, just, curious about the school.' She wanted to seem tough, unflappable, and cool.

Instead her voice broke. "No..."

Kitty's response was soft and sympathetic. "Hey... what's going on? Talk to me."

"My... uh... my foster mom, total bible-thumping nut job... she came home and yelled at me about the fight... said I dressed like a whore and led him on and that's what led him to say that shit..."

"Are you kidding me!?" Kitty yelled and Kendall had to yank back the phone from her ears. Kitty must've realized her mistake because she was profusely apologizing. "Sorry, sorry... but... wow... What a... y'know, that's, like, your foster mom, so I won't say it."

"Not anymore... she called my best friend a 'deviant fag,' found my pagan books, called me a Satanic whore and kicked me out."

"WHAT!?" Kitty shrieked and Kendall held the phone away from her ears. "That _bitch!"_

"Kitty!" the voice of Jean admonished.

"Jean, don't, like, yell at me! Her foster mom's a total cow!"

"Kitty, I don't think you should-oh... Oh!" Jean must've been reading Kitty's mind. Kendall wasn't sure the redhead could do that through the phone. "Oh! WOW!"

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Scott's voice asked.

"Her foster mom, is like, making Christians look like shit," Kitty offered. "Well, former foster mom."

"Uh... okay..." Scott clearly didn't get it. "So, what's going on?"

"Kendall, I'm so sorry... Where are you?" Kitty asked immediately.

"I'm with my friend... We packed my stuff and I'm hanging out here... but... things just got weird... Well, weirder..."

Now Kitty's voice was skeptical "Weirder how?"

Swallowing and bracing herself, Kendall spoke. "As in... I was making a sandwich and I cut my thumb and it just healed up on its own in like..." she glanced at the offending digit "I want to say... a few minutes..."

Silence. The sound of hearts through the phone and then "... Kendall, are you saying that-"

"I'm saying that I'm a bit wasted, and I'm sure your school looks down on that sort of thing but, I don't know what to do."

There was another moment of silence before Kitty spoke "Can you text me the address where you are?"

* * *

Three Red Bulls, two rinses of mouth wash and a cup of coffee later and it was like Kendall had never even touched the booze. And during that time, three X-Men made their way towards her.

"Seriously, Scott, can you not, like, be mad at her for drinking?" Kitty pleaded as he parked the rental car in near the small apartment complex near UMass Boston.

"Kitty..."

"Dude! She had a dude who she really, like, liked spread rumors about her sleeping with him. Then he said she was bad at it. Then her bible-thumping foster mom said it was her fault, called her BFF a... I don't want to say that word, and then called her a Satanic whore right before kicking her out. I would've gotten hammered too if that crap happened to me!"

"Wait..." Scott's brows rose over his shades. "All that happened in the span of... how long? A couple of hours?"

"Yep."

"Okay... I won't say anything..." Scott sighed. "But... maybe you should go up there first. She seems to trust you."

Kitty smiled gratefully and scrambled out of the car. After a few minutes, Kendall made her way out of the apartment and did not seem wasted at all.

"Uhh..." Kitty said dumbly. How was she not stumbling around?

"Lots of Red Bull," the other girl offered.

"Ohh..." Kitty fidgeted for a moment before speaking "So... You want to come to the Institute with us?"

It took a few seconds for her to answer, but soon Kendall spoke. "I don't know if I want to... but... if I'm dealing with heightened hearing, sight and healing like-"

"A Vampire Diaries vampire?" Kitty offered and Kendall nodded.

"OMG, like that, yes. If I'm going to be dealing with that, then I might as well go to Hogwarts..." she finished with a grudging sigh. "Plus, my crap's already packed..." she then took a glance down the street. "And is that Scott and Jean down there?"

Kitty only rose her brows. Holy crap, her eyesight was good. "Yeah, that's them... I can wave them forward to make the packing easier. And... we can leave now, if you want? Professor Xavier can fix what needs to be fixed here and then we can head to the Institute..."

Kendall sighed. Time to weigh the pros and cons. Cons: leave everything she's ever known. Leave her few superficial friends, and her bff Ty. Deal with shit she wasn't used to. Pros: Go to a school where her weirdness wouldn't be ridiculed. New friends. New location and new opportunities.

Well, shit, she was nothing if not logical...

"Fine... I'll give it a try..."

Kitty's expression was ecstatic. "YAY!"

Kendall winced and Kitty scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry..." She discreetly contracted the Professor. :: _Professor... I'm with Kendall. She said yes... though, I don't know much about the foster system, but you might want to fix some stuff. Her foster mom, was like, a total cow. And when I say cow, I mean, two shades away from the mom on '_ Carrie' _cow.::_

The telepath sent a quick reply :: _Very good, Kitty. My faith in you wasn't misplaced. I'm with Ororo and Logan, tying up other loose ends. Thank you for alerting me of this. Now, continue to make her feel comfortable, gather her things and get to the jet. We'll join you shortly.::_

The telepathic connection was cut and Kitty turned to Kendall with a wide smile. "So, like, how do you feel about flying?"

* * *

"So.. you called your worker and... clear this up for me... now you're going to another school out of state!?"

Kendall sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she explained things to Ty. Kitty had went back into the rental with Scott and Jean while Kendall spoke with her friend. Needless to say her bestie was not dealing with the news too well.

Sighing, Kendall took a seat on his bed and patted a spot for him to sit. "So..." God, lying to him was hard. "So... I'm headed off to... an Institute for Gifted Children... "

Ty's mouth dropped open and he drew back a bit, shock evident. "When the hell did this happen? Were your test scores higher than you let on and you just didn't want to make me feel bad?"

"It's..." she shoved a hand through her hair "it's hard to explain... But, c'mon, look at it this way. I can't stay here. Not anymore... I look like a raging freak, I'm probably expelled from school for fighting, people are calling me a whore-"

"Girl, people call me a whore all the time, you don't see me running."

"Yes, but are you expelled?"

At that, Ty sighed. "No... just suspended for a few days... which is cool with me. There's some kickass frat parties happening on campus that I plan on sneaking into." The two shared a laugh before he continued, voice serious "Are you sure they're not making you go to a nuthouse? Because if they're sending you to a nuthouse just for kicking a douchebag's ass when he deserved it, I will lose my shit."

Kendall giggled and rested her head on his shoulder "No, I'm not going to a nuthouse..."

"So... you're really going to a boarding school or some such crap?"

"Yep."

"Wow..." he was silent for a moment before smirking "You better e-mail me with some scandalous stories."

Now Kendall laughed, feeling a bit more at ease. "And there he is, ladies and gentlemen!"

"I'm serious! Everyone knows boarding schools have the juiciest, nastiest, gutter-butt shit going down behind closed doors. You better make a video, and send it to me so I can put it on Brazzers-"

"You impossible jackass!" now Kendall was giggling madly. God, how long had it been since she'd laughed. Would she laugh like this in her new home?

Would it even feel like home?

"I'm gonna miss you, Ty..." she said, chest aching with the thought she wouldn't see him again for god knew how long.

Ty's arm tightened on her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, too." He pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes tingled as tears welled up. Sniffling, she wrapped her arms around his waist and bit back a sob.

"Don't you go crying and messing up your pretty eye shadow," he admonished, though he sounded a bit choked up himself.

"No promises, dude..." Yep, the tears were flowing freely. And she felt a drop of wetness on her scalp.

"Okay, this is turning into a Lifetime special, we need to cut this crap out," Ty said with a forced laugh as he wiped his eyes.

Kendall wiped her own eyes, "You're right. Say something awful and inappropriate to put things back in their natural order."

Ty didn't disappoint. "Wanna have awkward, weird, 'I'm-not-straight-but-whatever' goodbye sex?"

"Oh my God..." Kendall rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was going to miss this idiot. "Nope, I think I'll pass. Best leave that in your secret straight dreams."

Ty gave an incredulous snort "You think I have secret, dirty straight dreams about you?"

The look she gave him was pure haughtiness. "Bitch, you'd better be."

Now, the boy let out a bark of laughter. "Girl, you can't leave! Not now, when you're finally loosening up... So, where are you going? What state?"

"New York."

Ty dropped her sandals this time. "Girl, all those sexy man-boys... Can I come with you?"

Kendall only laughed and stood to gather her things, Ty helping, to load her things into the black rental. Jean, Kitty, and a tall strapping Scott Summers, stepped out to help load up her belongings, Kendall received her last laugh in Boston.

"Girl..." Ty was repeatedly swatting her on the shoulder as he often did when spotting a hot guy "Who is that big pile of sexy?" He was shamelessly pointing at Scott.

He either didn't know, or care, that his voice carried and that Kitty, Jean and Scott could hear his every word. Kitty bit her tongue, Jean was faced with the herculean feat of not dissolving into giggles while Scott looked decidedly uncomfortable. Kendall bit her lip to keep from giggling, her advanced hearing picking up on the jump of Scott's heart and Kitty and Jean's muffled snickers.

"That's Scott... He goes to the school where I'm going..."

"Ohh, damn! Is he single?"

"He's straight, Ty."

"There's no such thing as straight men, only men who haven't had me. How many times must I tell you?"

Scott was now scratching the back of his head, looking ready to bolt and poor Jean and Kitty had to duck their heads into the trunk to crack up.

"Okay, time to go!" Kendall said, overly cheery. She turned and gave Ty a lingering goodbye hug. "Oooh, I'm gonna miss you!"

"Same here, Kenny... You just bring me back a present... like that slim-goody over there, and I'll forgive you for leaving me."

"I'll see what I can do," she deadpanned and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll Skype you."

"You better."

Grabbing her duffel bag, she waved goodbye and slid into the cab. Jean, Kitty and Scott gave a wave to Ty who returned it, smiling flirtatiously at Scott, much to the girls' amusement and Scott's awkwardness.

"He seems nice..." Scott said awkwardly as he pulled off, and Kendall giggled.

"Forgive him... he's shameless..." she then let out a sigh "And I'm going to miss him..."

Jean slid an arm around the girl's shoulder "Hey, I know this is going to be tough... But, don't worry, you'll have a slew of new friends at the Institute. Almost like family..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Kendall was so busy watching the scenery that she didn't see the look the older teens had exchanged at the word 'family.'

* * *

It was about an hour later when Ororo, Logan and the Professor returned to the airport. And when they did, they found Kendall staring up dumbly at the X-Jet, much to the other teens amusement.

"How do you have a jet?" she asked for the dozenth time.

"We'll explain on the way," Scott said with a pat to her back. "They're back, so c'mon. Time to go."

"I think one of the rooms next to mine is empty," Kitty said happily as she linked an arm through Kendall's. "I room with another girl, but, you can totally come visit us... though, if you don't wanna, that's fine."

Behind them, Ororo, Logan and Professor Xavier refrained from actually speaking.

:: _Charles...:: Ororo began mentally ::How long until I am able to tell her about our relationship?::_

Charles, who had just wheeled onto the jet, let out a sigh. :: _Unless it forcibly comes up, then tomorrow evening...at the latest... It would be best if we do not spring everything on her at once. Not with everything that's happened to her.::_

Swallowing, Ororo boarded the jet, focusing on her daughter who was listening to Kitty chatter.

Twenty-four hours. She could handle it.

* * *

 **Ooh, lord, this chapter was a BEAST! I wanted to give a giant update since I have to descend into homework hell for a few days, weeks even, and don't know when I'll be able to update.**

 **Yes, I am making Kendall a complete, and utter, dork! If they can make Kitty a Valley girl, and Rogue a Goth, then I can make Kendall an anime nerd with some Gothic tomboyish-ness. It's called creative license, peeps. And please, please, I beg on the name of all that's holy and a few things that aren't, please review. I crave to know what you guys think of my work. Though, if all you're going to say is "Meh, I don't like it. You suck. Blah blah blah" then, do me a favor and don't review. Constructive criticism is one thing, being a dill hole for no reason is quite another. Also, again, as far as Kendall's limited weather powers, they'll fully manifest soon... Right now, they're small enough that they don't cause too much attention unless someone pulls up the weather report and they note a difference.**

 **Also, next chapter will have the QuickTor, or Pietro/Kendall. It just took a while to introduce her into the story, as well as get her to the Institute.**

 **Anyway, I live for reviews, so please, feed the beast!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, the X-Men franchise or any of the pop culture references that crop up.**

 **A/N: Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry for the long wait. Real life was the biggest pain.**

"And here's my room. I room with this other girl, oh but I already said that. Jean's right across the hall and the boys are in another section."

Kendall was doing her best to listen to what Kitty was saying, but she was having trouble due to being floored by _everything_ that was the Xavier Institute. Everything from the jet, to the hangar hidden behind the waterfall and the elevator that was like something from _Star Tre_ k that they had just stepped out of. So awestruck she was, that she had managed to not be bothered by the still weird looks she kept getting from the other two adults. But, that wasn't much of an issue now as Professor Xavier had asked them both to wait for him downstairs while the rest of the group helped her get situated.

Now, Kitty was pointing out the various rooms while Scott carried one of her storage bins and Jean levitated her duffel bags.

"Oh, Kitty, check the curt-" Scott said from around the bin.

"Oh! Right. Like, brb!" Kitty then disappeared through the wall and reappeared a moment later, smiling sheepishly at the look on Kendall's face.

"You'll get used to it," Jean said easily as they finally entered Kendall's new bedroom.

"Holy Goddess..."

Jaw dropping, Kendall wandered into her new room, heading whipping to and fro in awe. This was the most luxurious room she had ever stepped in! Growing up, her adoptive parents were pretty well off and she had a nice room, but it was nothing like this.

The velvet burgundy curtains were drawn, keeping the bright afternoon sun away from the girl's sensitive eyes, courtesy of Kitty. The lights were also off- lights meaning the chandelier. What bedroom actually had a chandelier?

"How do you like everything so far, Kendall?" Professor Xavier asked from the doorway.

"Like Harry did when he first stepped into Hogwarts..." was her awed reply.

"That's a good thing," Kitty whispered to the Professor who smiled at the girl's response.

"Well, I'm glad. I'll leave you to get settled in." He backed out of the room to head back to the elevator. "We're glad to have you, Kendall." Then he was gone, leaving Kendall with the other teens.

Scott had placed her bins in one of the corners, and the bags had long since floated to join them.

"Can we bring you anything? A snack maybe?" the boy asked.

"No, thanks..." The girl sat down on her new bed, bouncing slightly. You couldn't sit on a bed like that and _not_ bounce.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Jean asked.

"Oh, no. Thanks..."

"Did you want us to leave so you can get settled? Maybe change out of those ripped jeans?"

Kendall looked down at her ripped, bloody white jeans and the complete lack of wounds. The image of her flesh knitting back together at Ty's apartment came back to her, and then the twisting of her innards started again.

"Uh, yeah... I should probably do that..."

Jean and Scott glanced at each other, noting Kendall's change in demeanor. Kitty also noticed, started to lift her hand to give the girl a comforting pat, but then lowered it. "We'll let you get settled. You sure you don't want anything?"

 _My status as a normal kid back? That'd be great._

"No, I'm good. Thanks... You guys've been great... I just need to change..."

"Okay... Hopefully, we'll see you at dinner. Later, I can, like, give you the whole tour."

Kendall gave a smile in return, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Sure, sounds good."

The others left, Kitty even used the door this time instead of the wall, and Kendall flopped back onto her new bed. Lifting her hands to her face, she experimentally pinched the thumb of her right hand as hard as she could. The pain was there, the pain was real. What was unreal was watching the small red cut seal itself back up.

Next, she removed the Skullcandy headphones. Immediately her ears felt better for not being confined, however the amount of noise was still irritating. She heard her heart like drums, the twittering of birds outside. Music from other rooms, clacking, footsteps, a cacophony of other shit that had her shoving the headphones back on and crawling under her new covers.

How was she _ever_ going to get used to this?

* * *

Things had never been more tense in the control panel of the Danger Room as they were now. Once the Blackbird had landed and the teens were showing a thunderstruck Kendall to the elevator, the Professor told Logan and Ororo to wait for him here. Ororo's first instinct had been to protest, but a telepathic warning from Charles had her stifling that urge.

So, now she was sitting in one of the chairs that overlooked the Danger Room, mind still on the young woman that was her daughter. There was nothing of the baby she had thought of each day for fifteen years. The fuzzy cloud of hair was now a choppy, feathered, layered mane that she was prone to coloring in various shades. Those gray eyes she recalled had darkened to Logan's deep brandy. During the flight back, Ororo couldn't help but listen to her daughter's conversation with the other students. She didn't learn much as Kendall didn't volunteer much and Kitty and Jean were the main ones holding up the conversation, mostly telling her of the scenery that surrounded the mansion and the things that one could do in Bayville. Kendall had been mostly shocked by the fact that Scott was the one flying the plane.

" _Wait? How old are you?" she had asked, peeking from behind Kitty's seat._

" _Seventeen," the boy replied with a smile._

" _And you're flying a jet?"_

" _Yep. Sometime soon, if you want, I'll teach you how to fly it."_

 _Kendall's expression was a mix of excitement, shock and fear. "Erm... I don't know... Heights and I aren't the greatest of friends. I'm happy as a passenger."_

It didn't seem like much of a significant detail, but to Ororo any bit she could find out about her daughter was eagerly digested. And she knew good and well Logan had been listening as well, learning what he could.

Speaking of Logan...

The man was furious with her, and she couldn't blame him. To have a person he thought was a trusted friend keep this huge secret from him for years... Once she had told him that morning and the initial shock of the news had worn off, he had gave a low snarl and stormed to the jet. He hadn't spoken to her since then. He refused to even look at her.

Now, he was in the control panel with her, but refused to sit. Logan stood, back against the wall. His jaw was set, a tic going in his cheek and though his arms were crossed, she could see the clenching and unclenching of his fingers over his bicep.

Ororo opened her mouth to speak- to say what, she wasn't sure- when the mechanical door opened and Charles entered. It was clear why he wanted to speak with them all in the Danger Room, as opposed to his office. None of them were certain how far Kendall's hearing reached, though it was doubtful that her range was greater than Logan's, it was wise not to risk her overhearing anything. And though she currently had her noise-blocking headphones, courtesy of Jean, she could choose to take them off at anytime.

Charles turned to face the two, his expression serious. "Now, I can only begin to imagine the toll this is taking on the both of you. I also understand the tension between the two of you. I will leave you two to settle it on your own. However, can I count on the two of to at least try to remain professional during training sessions, not just for Kendall's sake, but for the sake of the rest of the children."

Ororo gave a small nod, eyes downcast. Logan let out an irritated growl, but acquiesced. "Fine."

"Very good. There is also another matter. As she has inherited your abilities, Logan, it would do well for you to work with her on how to manage them."

"Is this going to be before or after we drop another bomb on her?"

The sigh from the telepath was regrettable. "I also regret giving her another shock, Logan, especially after everything she has been through. But, considering that she has three family members living under the same roof, it is imperative that she is informed of her parentage."

The Professor's last words had Logan giving a barely concealed sneer/snarl in Ororo's direction. "Fine."

Charles sighed, closing his eyes tightly. This was going to be a _long_ couple of weeks. Probably months.

"Very well, you're both free to go."

The pair left the Danger Room, and the elevator ride was beyond uncomfortable. Once it stopped on the first floor, Logan stormed out, not even looking at her. He had paused a moment to glance up the stairs before leaving the mansion, nearly running into Evan who had just returned from school with Kurt and Rogue in tow.

"Wow... this is sure to go well," Evan muttered as he watched the man's retreating form. The bow then paused, along with Kurt and Rogue, all three getting the same distracted expression that everyone wore when Charles spoke with them telepathically. They were more than likely being told to not crowd Kendall, as well as to keep her true parentage quiet. Rogue gave an acquiescing shrug and retreated to the rec room where everyone else was located, though the boys, especially Evan, looked a bit more disappointed that they couldn't get a look at the girl that was causing such a stir.

"Evan, if you have homework, you had better get started on it," Ororo told her nephew wearily before heading up the stairs to her greenhouse.

The teens watched the woman's retreating back and Evan had took a seat next to Kitty on the sofa, only to receive an elbow from her. "Ow! What?"

"Go check on her," the brunette scolded.

"What?" Evan yelped. "What am I even supposed to say?"

"Like, I don't know! Just go do it!" Kitty pointed to the steps, face set in a stern expression.

Evan looked around helplessly, seeing the others all giving him looks that told him to do as the wall-walker said. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he stood and headed off after his aunt.

 _Seriously, what am I supposed to do? It's not like Miss Manners covers this crap. This is more Maury territory._

* * *

Auntie O wasn't hard to find. Whenever she was upset, she either retreated to her bedroom, or her attic greenhouse. The latter was like her Fortress of Solitude. The smell of various flowers hit, as it always did when he came up here. Auntie O was seated on the window sill, staring out at the grounds. And of course, the clouds were filling up the previously sunny sky.

"Erm, don't you usually wave those over the plants when you're up here?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Auntie O said nothing, only forced the clouds to clear, and smaller ones formed over the various flowers, herbs and potted plants.

"Evan, you don't need to check on me. I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," his tone was pure sarcasm.

"Don't you have homework?"

"Did it."

Now she gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay, I didn't do it. Like I could even concentrate. Besides, we're reading _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._ I'll borrow the movie from Kitty. Anybody besides me think that was dirty for a kid's movie? Esmeralda basically did a pole dance for a priest."

That earned him a small laugh. "Read the book, Evan. The Professor has a copy in the library."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll read it." _I'll read the Cliff's Notes version online._

And since he was not good with the heavy stuff, or gentle lead ins, he just sat on the sill next to her. "So... freaking out?"

There was a small, humorless chuckle. "Very much so." She glanced at him. "You're handling this quite well."

Evan gave a nonchalant shrug, though he felt anything but easy. "Had a bunch of Burger Bombs. I don't care what anybody says, there's no problem that can't be solved by junk food."

"How about high cholesterol and high blood pressure?"

"Okay, Auntie, if you want to get technical." Another small silence. "So, any idea how you're going to tell her?"

The rain pouring on the plants fell harder, and the small lightning flashes grew brighter. "Not at all." She let out a small sigh, standing to move the clouds from her roses to a ficus. "I could barely even talk to her. It was Kitty, Jean and Scott that did all of the talking."

"Understandable. Though, you might wanna actually talk to her before you spring that on her."

Her tone came out exasperated and slightly angry. "And what would I even say to her, Evan?"

Evan wasn't really fazed by it. "I think 'hi' would be a good start. Then give her a pair of sunglasses since everything's too bright for her, or so Kitty told us."

The irritated look slid off her face as he spoke, and when he was done she gave him a small, but grateful smile. "Thank you, Evan."

Evan grinned back, glad he managed to cheer her up a little.

Maybe now he wouldn't be grounded until he was forty once she found out he had skipped half of his classes.

T.T.T.T.T.T

Logan, brooding on one of the stone benches in the courtyard, watched as the clouds rolled in and out, signaling Ororo's mood. Every time he even thought of the woman, his gut twisted. How the hell could she keep something like this from him? For fifteen years?! Not, just from him. But, everyone. Even Charles didn't know.

And try as Logan might, each time he asked the telepath, the wheelchair bound man always said the same thing.

"That is a conversation you need to have with Ororo."

While normally Logan commended the man on his convictions of staying out of everyone's business unless necessary, this time Logan wanted to demand answers. Though, it was pointless. Charles Xavier was like the Fort Knox of secrets.

His gaze slid up to the windows where the girls' dorms were located. Judging from the light snoring, Kendall was taking a well deserved nap in the room next to Kitty. Apparently, the two had hit it off, even in the face of all that happened. Though, it wasn't surprising. The Half-Pint had an infectious personality. And, from what he observed of the girl- his _daughter-_ Kendall was pretty easy to get along with, given the circumstances. Another thing he noticed was that she had the tendency to be pretty petty when she wanted to be.

Logan couldn't help but smirk when he remembered the foster mother's terrified ranting of how Kendall had turned the cross on the front door upside down. He wasn't much for religion, but didn't ridicule those who were, unless they used said religion to be an asshole. Case in point- Kendall's foster mother. So, when the woman began rambling about Satanic crosses, after Charles telepathically told him what he had learned from Kitty, Logan had to keep from grinning.

The bitch deserved it in his book.

Then there was that little shit that lied on her. Charles had went to smooth that over, and Logan couldn't help the burst of satisfaction he felt once he saw the kid's black-eyes and bandaged nose. The punk got off easy in his opinion for doing that to his kid.

His _kid._

His kid that had no idea who Logan was, or of their relationship. And that he was supposed to inform her within the next twenty-four hours.

 _Shit._

How in the hell was he even supposed to go about this?

He stood and went to the garage to get his bike. This sort of dilemma demanded a long ride before he took any kind of action.

* * *

The nap Kendall had taken was short lived once she rolled onto her side and her headphones made their presence known, waking her up. Her eyes snapped open, and her brow furrowed. That wasn't her night table. In fact, the whole room was wrong.

The confined feeling around her ears had her touching the headphones curiously, and that's when her memory clicked. Right.

Ross. His lies. The fight. The noise. The brightness. Getting thrown out. Leaving Boston.

 _I'm a mutant._

One hell of a day.

Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and changed out of her ripped jeans into a pair of comfy sweats. Poking her head out of her room -glad that the hall wasn't bright- she glanced around for signs of the others. Then, tentatively, she tugged one of the phones from her ears and then heard the sounds of clacking, as well as KoRn's "Right Now." Two heart beats told her that Kitty, as well as her roommate that she had yet to meet, were in the room.

Now, if only Kendall knew where the bathroom was...

Placing the headphones back in place, Kendall made her way down the hall. Kitty had told her that it was on this floor...

"Hey, are you lost?"

Kendall turned and jumped when she saw Kitty's head and torso sticking out of the wall. God _lord,_ she was never going to get used to that! "Erm, where's the bathroom again?"

Kitty pointed down the hall and Kendall soon found it, spotting the blue sign from farther than she would've a week ago. After doing her business and washing her hands, she returned to see Kitty with a slight faraway look on her face.

"Professor Xavier wants to give you the rundown of the Institute. He was going to wait until after dinner, but since you're up now..."

Kendall followed Kitty to the elevator. The telepathy thing was _another_ thing she was never going to get used to.

* * *

"Here at the Xavier Institute you will learn how to manage your gifts."

Kendall, with her headphones still in place, was seated in a comfortable chair in front of Xavier's mahogany desk as the man behind it told her what she could expect at the Institute.

He told her about mutants, his theory that it was a new stage in human evolution. Kendall was then told that anonymity was a mutant's best defense in a world that wasn't ready to learn about them yet. As a young woman who had spent _years_ in the pagan broom closet, she understood exactly what he was saying and knew it would be a _long_ time, if ever,before she actively told anyone about her "gifts."

She wasn't sure _she_ wanted know about them herself.

And speaking of those gifts, the Professor was now explaining how the people at the Institute would help her learn to control them. But, how they would help her control vampire-like senses, she had no idea. Plus, there was that whole healing thing...

"Kendall, tell me," Professor Xavier's voice brought her back to the present. "When you injured your thumb earlier, how long did it take for it to heal?"

The girl's brow furrowed as she tried to remember. She was pretty out of it, shocked, and more than a little wasted. However, she gave her best guess. "Erm... I... think about a few minutes."

The man's brow rose. "Your mutation is a heightened regenerative capability. You regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues at a much faster rate than an ordinary human."

"... like a vampire..." the girl muttered under her breath.

"And a cut such as that normally takes around a few days to a week to heal to the point where it leaves no mark," the Professor told her.

Well, that explained why she didn't feel any residual pain from scraping her knees when she was running and freaking out. The honking stress headache on the other hand...

"Professor..." she asked tentatively, staring resolutely at the arm of the chair.

"Yes?"

"The healing thing... it's weird... but, if I have to live with it, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." She swallowed as she voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing her from her lips. "But, the hearing and the sight... Am I going to have to run around with headphones for the rest of my life? Or, hide in a dark room?"

The sound of wheels filled the room and a tin of cookies were presented to her, unasked. She accepted the cookies and ate one, though her nerves left the treats tasting stale.

"Kendall," the man began and she braced herself for the bad news. However, it never came. "I am quite certain that in time you will become accustomed to your new senses. Think of a baby being born. It is thrust into a bright, loud world after knowing nothing but a quiet, dark environment. The baby soon adjusts. It is very much the same for you. Right now it is too much for you because it is so new. But, here we can teach you to hone those senses."

Huh... that actually made sense. The knot in her stomach loosened a bit.

"And, how can you teach me to hone them?" she asked, finding the shortbread cookie not as stale as before.

"Through training. Which you will begin this week. Also, I have enrolled you at Bayville High School, though you will not start classes there for another week. This is to give you some time to become accustomed to your abilities, as well as get settled here."

"High school?!" Kendall's head shot up. "But, I thought I'd do all of my learning here-"

"Learning to control your powers will be done here, Kendall. But, you must still receive a general education. Plus, socialization for a girl your age is important."

Everything in her wanted to let out an agitated huff, but she stifled it. "I guess..." The idea of high school after a bout of social humiliation, along with sensory overload was NOT appealing.

"Good," the Professor said cheerily and she bit back a scowl.

* * *

Kitty had escorted Kendall back to her room, but had opted to hang out with her instead of returning back to her room. "Hey, I already finished the homework I missed today, so it's cool." She glanced around the room, noting the gloomy setting and the drawn burgundy curtains. "So... how overly bright is it if you don't have the curtains shut?"

Kendall paused as she tried to piece together the best explanation. She hadn't had a chance to really explain it before. "It's... y'know how when you go to the optometrist and he dilates your pupils and you're overly sensitive to light?"

Kitty nodded, "Yeah...?"

"It's worse than that... And this room... like, I know it's dark and gloomy, but I can see relatively well in this light. More than relatively well, actually..."

Kitty tilted her head to the side as she contemplated that. She knew Mr. Logan had heightened sight, but it never seemed to bother him, nor did the noise- if the way he always rode that annoyingly loud motorcycle was any indication. It had her wondering if whether or not he had the same issue when he was a teenager and his mutation kicked in.

"Maybe you'll, like... get used to it?" Kitty offered tentatively.

Kendall gave a small shrug and sigh, chest clenching at the thought that she might not. "I hope so... The Professor thinks so... Because I really don't want to walk around with headphones like the dorky 'headphones kid' that you see in so many anime and manga."

When Kitty only arched a confused brow, Kendall gave a light smile. "I totally over-geeked you, didn't I?"

The brunette nodded. "Little bit."

"Yeah, I tend to do that..." She took a seat on her new bed, unable to help slightly bouncing. It was the nicest bed she had ever had the pleasure of sitting on.

"Did you need any help unpacking?" Kitty asked, noticing that the only things to be removed from their boxes were a couple of books, toiletries and one pair of pajamas.

"Oh, uh... I'll get around to it later," Kendall said with a small shrug.

Kitty got a feeling there was more to it, but was stopped from asking questions by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kendall called.

The door opened and a tall black boy with a blond fade entered the room with a smile. "Hi, I'm Evan."

"Hi, I'm Kendall."

The boy noted the other girl in the room and rose a brow. "Uh-oh, did I interrupt girl-talk? Because if you guys are gushing over the dudes in an Ambecrombie and Fitch catalog, I can come back when it's not scary in here."

"Shut up, Evan" Kitty huffed. "We're talking powers and-"

"Geekery," Kendall finished.

"Cool," he noted the drawn curtains and turned to the room's new owner. "You... don't like light that much, do you?"

"Not at the moment, no..." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Heightened eye-sight, like, equals the after-effects of going to the eye doctor times two..." Kitty supplied.

"Ouch. That's gotta suck," Evan said bluntly, only to swatted by Kitty and he tried to cover his mistake "But, I'm sure it'll get better..." he added lamely, rubbing his arm.\

"It does suck, very much so..." Kendall agreed, eyes going downcast.

Kitty's blue eyes sent Evan a withering glare and Evan deflated before perking up. "Hey, I know. Are you hungry? We can order a pizza."

"Ooh, yeah!" Kitty agreed. "Like, you really need to eat something. I don't think you've eaten since the muffin, Red Bull and all the booze-"

"Kitty!" Kendall shrieked.

Evan's mouth dropped before spreading into an impressed grin. "Nice!" Then he froze and swatted Kitty on the arm.

"Ow! What!?"

"Dude, you don't say that out loud!" he said in a low growl. "What if Logan heard that?"

Kitty gasped, eyes wide with horror. "Shit!" She then squeaked and covered her mouth. "Crap, what if he heard that, too? Shit!" Then, she squeaked again, covering her mouth again.

"Yeah, I really don't think he cares about you cussing, but-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked, highly confused.

Evan opened his mouth to answer, but that's when the door opened again and a auburn haired Goth girl- the roommate Kitty told her about- stuck her head inside.

"For the record, Logan left a while ago. But, if yah guys are gonna be talkin' bout booze binges, ya might wanna not do it in a house with telepaths." She then turned a sympathetic look to Kendall "Ah'm Rogue, by the way. Yah see what we gotta put up with?" she asked, pointing at Kitty and Evan before leaving the three alone.

Evan had just flipped off the girl's retreating back before turning back to his cousin. _Wow, a cousin... Kind of weird..._

"So, what... just happened?" Kendall asked, brow rose.

Evan and Kitty exchanged glances. How on earth to explain this one? "Well, you know Logan, right?" Evan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The older guy who barely says a word?"

Kitty and Evan exchanged a quick, awkward glance before the brunette nodded. "Mm-hmm. Well, he... kind of has the same powers you have."

Another questioning brow raise from the new girl. "Such as...?"

Evan opened his mouth to answer, but Kitty beat her to the punch. "The hearing..." Kitty supplied. She wasn't sure if she should blab anything else. Years of middle school and high school gossip peddling taught her NOT to divulge everything at once.

Now both brows rose and Kendall set down the tube of facial cleanser she was holding. "Seriously? Is that normal? I mean, is that... common with mutants?"

Kitty prayed that those loud green headphones were blocking out the pounding of her heart. "Well, I'm... like guessing it isn't... y'know, a very unique thing..." Kitty said awkwardly. "Y'know, like the telepathy thing with the Professor and Jean." Oh dear God, they were digging a massive hole. They really needed to shut up!

Luckily, Evan saved her "And we were worried he'd hear us talking about the booze-"

"Evan, you just yelled at me about that," Kitty scowled, though she was thankful for the distraction.

"Got it," Kendall said with a raise of her hand. She really didn't want those two to start bickering again.

Awkward silence filled the room, but Kitty broke it. "Evan, you never showed Kendall your powers."

"Oh, yeah!" Evan flopped on the bed next to the new girl "Check this out."

He held out his arm for her inspection and Kendall leaned forward, brows furrowed as she waited for whatever weird display he was going to show off. She watched as the boy clenched his fist, and her mouth dropped when strange, yellowish curved spikes emerged for his forearm through unseen points.

"Dude... that is... Does that even hurt? Where do they even-?" They looked like they were made of bone, but clearly no bone she had ever laid eyes on.

Evan grinned "Cool, huh?"

Kendall nodded, eyes wide. "Yeah... and..." her face scrunched a bit as she leaned closer "-kind of gross... No offense."

Evan laughed, he'd heard the same thing from almost every kid in the mansion. "None taken. And, nope. It doesn't hurt, not much." He retracted them back into his skin, and the girl drew back in surprise,

"Weird..."

The bed dipped again, indicating Kitty had sat down on the other side of her. Kendall turned to the girl and asked, unable to stop herself "What's phasing feel like?"

Kitty blinked in surprise. Other than the Professor and Ororo, no one really asked her that before. "Oh, well... I don't really feel anything." She then furrowed her brow "Well, that's not really true... I feel, like, a weird stretching... in parts of me that I didn't know could stretch..."

Kendall leaned forward, torn between unease and curiosity "And... you can phase through... anything?"

Kitty nodded "Pretty much. Though, you really don't want me phasing through your cell or computer. Tends to short out electronics."

Folding her legs underneath her, Kendall placed her elbows on her knees, propping her chin in her hands. "And... can you phase through people, too?"

Kitty nodded and Kendall's eyes widened. The brunette rose her hand, brows raised in question. Kendall was more than a little uneasy about this, but nodded. Kitty then placed her hand on Kendall's knee, phasing right through the cloth of her jeans, skin, flesh, bone, and the bed before returning back to its spot on its owner's lap. Kendall shivered, that was _more_ than a little weird, and a little creepy. So, she reverted to her humor shield.

"Man, you could've bought me dinner first."

Evan dissolved into cackles while Kitty's mouth dropped. But, to her credit, she recovered quickly. "Hey, you, like, said yes so I didn't think I'd have to."

"Is this a private moment? Because I can leave," Evan said and received a smack in the arm from Kitty.

Kendall let out an unladylike snort. She was starting to like these two.

"Or are we getting pizza?" Evan asked. "Because I need my calcium."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Evan, pizza is so not healthy."

He only answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's cheesy, which is dairy, therefore its calcium. Don't make it complicated." The boy then hopped to his feet. "Okay, so make the order and I'll go get-

" _Ohoho,_ no!" Kitty said, eyes narrowing. "You are _not_ getting the pizza on your skateboard! Remember what happened with the Chinese food?"

Evan huffed and Kendall arched a brow. Clearly she had some stories to hear.

"I was _saying_ I was going to get the money," Evan said with a scoff. "You think I'm going to pick up pizza when delivery exists?"

He left the room and Kendall turned to Kitty. "What happened with the Chinese food?"

"Long story short: Skateboard tricks, stir-fry flying, Evan crashing into a fence, spikes flying everywhere, and Jean having to brainwash a guy into thinking his toupee got ruined by squirrels." She waved her hand dismissively at the blank look on Kendall's face. "It was a thing."

* * *

Forget butterflies, the insects that inhabited and buzzed around Ororo's stomach must've been locusts, or dragonflies. After her talk with Charles and Logan, she had retreated to her garden to clear her mind and had a talk with Evan. (When the boy wanted to, he could be as intuitive as his mother.) And following the talk, she had retrieved a pair of sunglasses to give to Kendall.

The only issue was working up the nerve to head to the girl's room.

So, after much self-berating, Ororo finally forced herself to head to the girls' dorms and knocked on Kendall's door before she could lose her nerve.

"Come in," Kendall called.

Ororo opened the door, the scent of cheese, herbs, anchovies and mushrooms hitting her as she was greeted with the sight of Kendall, Kitty and Evan. The girls were seated on the bed while Evan took the floor, three large boxes of pizza, a half gallon of milk and a bottle of Mountain Dew on the floor next him.

"Auntie O, hey," Evan greeted, and exchanged a quick glance with Kitty.

"Hi," Kendall greeted.

"Well, I see you three probably won't be joining us for dinner," Ororo said with a raised brow and half-smile.

Evan paused in mid-chew as Kitty was raising another slice to her lips, eyes wide. Kendall gingerly put down her bread stick. "It was my fault. They just wanted to cheer me up, plus I didn't eat all day-"

"It's not a problem," though she gave Evan a stern look "Though you had better eat something with vitamins in it." Evan lifted the jug of milk in response and she rolled her eyes. "Vitamins _other_ than calcium. Vegetables, Evan."

Now the boy moved open one of the boxes to pull out a veggie-lover's slice- clearly Kitty's- and took a bite. The brunette let out a scoff. "Really?"

"Hey, I paid for it," Evan countered through a mouthful of peppers and onions.

"You could've swiped hers," Kitty said, gesturing at Kendall.

"No way, that pizza is a crime against God and man."

"Which god? I'm pagan, be more specific," Kendall said easily.

"All of them. Chaos gods, too."

"Pfft." She grabbed one of the boxes and turned to Ororo "Did you want a slice?"

Doubtful she would be able to eat due to the nerves, Ororo took a spot next to her daughter. "Thank you," she reached for a slice.

"I wouldn't, Auntie O. It's Feta, pineapples, mushrooms and anchovies."

Ororo drew her hand back. Kendall only smiled and handed her the bread sticks instead.

As if sensing the level of tension, Kitty sent Ororo a discreet, questioning look that asked "Are you telling her now?" Ororo answered it with a small shake of her head. But, still quick on the uptake, the wall-walker decided now would be a good time to clear the room.

"We need dessert!" Kitty cheered, hopping to her feet. "I'm buying. I'm thinking doughnuts." She then gave Evan a nudge with her foot.

"Oh! Yeah, sounds good... I'll come with. Let's ask Scott to drive."

"Did you want me to-" Kendall asked.

"It's still really light out," Evan said as he got to his feet. "We'll be right back."

The two teens skittered out of the room, leaving the two alone. Kendall idly chewed another slice of that monstrosity and Ororo took a bite of the bread stick though she was already full from the rock in her stomach.

"So, what were you all talking about, if I may ask?"

"Mostly our powers," Kendall said as she poured herself a cup of Mountain Dew. "They also filled me in on the training sessions." She turned to look at her "Is that Danger Room thing for real?"

Ororo could only imagine how those two explained it to the girl. "Yes, its real. You'll undergo training simulations to prepare you for various situations, as well as to help you adapt to your powers."

The girl only gave a small nod. "Uh... huh..."

Ororo tilted her head questioningly. "And how are you feeling about this?"

"Mostly I'm feeling 'Happy Hunger Games.'"

Ororo let out a small laugh, then she fought for something else to say. "But, do you like it here so far?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, everyone's been really nice. Kitty and Evan showed me their powers... Kitty phased through my knee... So weird..." Her head lifted as if she realized something. "Can I ask, what are your powers?"

Ororo gave her an easy smile and a small wind blew through the room, rustling Kendall's hair. The girl sat up straight, looking around in disbelief. The older woman then reached for one of the empty paper cups, and waved one hand over it. A small storm cloud, hardly bigger than a mini fluff of cotton candy, appear over the rim with small rumbles of thunder and tiny lightning bolts. It rained into the cup until it was full. She then dismissed the cloud with a flick of her wrist and set the cup on the table, turning to her daughter's shocked face.

"Dude!" Her hands flew to her mouth, brown eyes wide. Her head whipped back and forth between the cup and Ororo. "Tha- That was- I'm _so_ jealous! That was the most epic thing I've seen! Well, other than the Professor Jedi-mind-tricking the cops... But, then I didn't actually see that, so yeah, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Ororo gave her an indulgent smile, feeling a bit more at ease. "Oh, I don't know... Your gifts are pretty impressive. Regenerating from an injury can come in quite handy. Your senses as well. Exactly how well can you see in this gloomy room? Can you read in this light?" She then reached for one of the blue bins near the bed, grabbing a random book and handing it to the girl.

Kendall flipped open, brows lifting in slight surprise. "Actually, I can..." She gave a small grin. "Well, I'll never need a night-light to read again." The grin then slipped from her face. "Though, the whole 'day being too bright' factor kind of kills that. I don't mean to sound like Pity-Me Patty, but-"

Ororo only handed the girl a pair of round, oversized sunglasses. "Perhaps these will help?"

Blink. Blink. A slow, wide smile as she pulled them on. "Thank you." She then let out a small laugh. "I can actually still sort of see even with these on in the dim room." She got up to turn on the light. "Thank you _so_ much! I mean, the light's still a little irritating, but it's not, like, blinding." She fiddled with the brightness until she found a comfortable setting and then flopped back down next to Ororo, bright grin on her face.

Unable to hold back her own smile, Ororo patted the girl's shoulder. "You're more than welcome. Though, I'm sure the Professor will come up with a pair best suited for your particular sight. Do you have any special frame requests?"

Kendall's head snapped up, glee on every inch of her face. "Really? Erm... well, I really like cat eye frames..."

"I'll be sure to mention it to him."

The girl bounced a bit where she sat. "Thanks! You are, like, the coolest teacher I've ever met." She reached for another slice of her bizarre pizza. "You sure you don't want a slice?"

"That's quite all right..." Ororo stuck to the safer bread sticks. The sugary, giddy feeling of having made her child happy prompted her next question. "Can I ask what your life has been like?"

Kendall's brows rose over her shades, clearly surprised by the question. "Well, it was okay. Ty's like the best friend I could ask for, and-"

 **::BAMF!::**

"Ack!"

Ororo sighed in annoyance. "Kurt..."

The blue mutant noted the sight of mother and daughter and faltered. "Sorry, I just thought I smelled pizza." He then remembered his manners and greeted Kendall with a sweeping bow. "Guten Abend, Fraulein! I am Kurt Wagner, at your service."

"Hi, I'm Kendall," she held her hand out and he seemed a bit reluctant to shake it.

"Kurt, it's all right," Ororo said soothingly.

After a moment, the boy tentatively shook her hand.

Kendall's brows lifted when she felt two furry fingers instead of the four skin-covered ones.

"Kurt, perhaps you can turn that watch off?" Ororo suggested and the boy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I don't-" then with a sigh he clicked the watch off.

Kendall's eyes widened as the olive skinned, indigo haired boy morphed into a blue furred, yellow-eyed, pointed eared creature. He was still clad in his bag clothes, and even though his appearance was bizarre, it was hard to be frightened of him, especially after his silly introduction. And, was that a tail?

"So, I'm kind of seeing why Kitty called you a house-elf," she said easily.

Her lack of fear had the boy relaxing, though the comparison to a Harry Potter creature had him rolling his eyes. "Never gets old..."

Kendall only shrugged and offered him some of her pizza.

The teleporter gave a wary laugh and opted for the safer bread sticks as well as a slice of Evan's extra cheese pizza. "Just let me get a cup of soda and I'm gone." He sat on Kendall's other side, poured himself a glass and, to the girl's bemusement, drank it while holding it with his feet. He noted her new eye-wear, said "Cute glasses," waved with his free hand and then disappeared, cup still between his feet.

"Okay, he's hilarious," Kendall said with a smile.

While the silly display had happened, Ororo had a telepathic visit from Charles.

:: _Ororo, perhaps it would be best if you save questions about her past until tomorrow. She may just piece together a few things. Besides, the others are returning with the doughnuts.::_

Kendall turned to Ororo just as Charles pulled out of her mind. "What we were talking about?"

A forced smile tilted the older woman's mouth. "We can talk more later. You probably want to finish unpacking, and I have a few things to finish up." She stood, giving the girl another pat on the shoulder before heading to the door. "Do you want the light off, or-"

"No, it's fine there. Thanks again for the glasses."

Ororo smiled again and left just as Evan and Kitty rounded the corner, each carrying doughnut boxes.

Kurt's voice filled the hallway. "I smell doughnuts!"

T.T.T.T.T.

 **Grr, I really don't care for this chapter. There's none of the drama I was aiming for. I'll just have to deliver extra hard next time. So, I'm going to disappear in homework hell for a bit, then hopefully have the next chapter up. Why, oh why did I opt to take classes in the summer? I'm a glutton for punishment. That's what it is. Till next time, loves!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the Marvel franchise, they belong to people far more talented than me. No money is being made from this work of fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Howdy peeps. Sorry it took so long. Real life is a classic pain, as per the usual. And this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but I'm doing the best I can to get the story go in the direction I wanted to go. Though, I was hoping to have Kendall at Bayvill High by now.  
**

It was well after three in the morning when Logan's bike braked to a stop in front of the mansion.

And as it turned out, hours in the wilderness as well as hours in his favorite bar did nothing for his situation. All right, that was a partial lie. The time away and the fresh air helped with his nerves, however it did nothing for his emotions, the betrayal and the confusion.

He had a kid.

A kid who didn't have the slightest clue about him. And a woman he had considered his best friend had kept said kid from him. He tried considering why she would feel the need to conceal this from him. He had come up empty.

So, now, after putting away the bike, he entered the mansion. The place was dark, as it usually was at this time of night. And judging by the smell of things, the kids had handled the madness in their patented way: huge amounts of junk food. Or so the lingering scent of pizza and doughnuts told him.

Logan was about to head for his room where he kept a mini-fridge full of booze when a certain scent and set of footsteps had him pausing. It wasn't as familiar to him as the rest of the occupants, but considering who she was to him, that hardly mattered.

Kendall crept down the stairs, not needing to feel her way via the walls. She had changed out of her green and white outfit and into what Logan gathered were her form of sleep clothes: a worn Super Mario Brothers t-shirt, a pair of pajama bottoms with red and white spheres on them and blue flip-flops for slippers.

She was moving through the dark mansion quite well, though the headphones were still fixed to her skull. And it was likely because of said headphones she had yet to notice him. Apparently someone had given her the tour while he was gone.

Logan watched her flit around the kitchen, conflicting emotions keeping him from making himself known. First, she pulled down a cup from one of the cabinets. Then, she headed to the refrigerator and opened it.

That turned out to be a mistake.

"God damn it! Son of a whore!" she swore, flinching away at the sudden bright light.

Guess it was time to make himself known.

"You might wanna pipe down before you wake the whole mansion with your cussing fit."

Kendall whirled to face him, eyes wide as her hands flew to her mouth in embarrassment and the fridge door shut with an audible thump. "Sorry... I was an idiot and left my sunglasses upstairs..." Now she scratched the back of her head. "I sort of forgot fridges have lights..."

Hmm, while she looked a lot like Ororo, Kendall didn't really sound like her. Her voice wasn't like her mother's rich contralto. It was moderately high. Slightly gravelly, but with a feminine timbre.

A girlish version of his own.

Jesus Christ, this was bizarre.

"What were ya getting?" he asked, hoping to shift his mind elsewhere. "I'm guessing it ain't water."

"Mountain Dew."

Seriously, was that stuff teen crack? Every single kid he met lived on it. Sighing, he made his way to the fridge "Shut your eyes."

She looked surprised at first, but did as told. He pulled out the half empty bottle of Mountain Dew and set it in front of her. "Anything else while I'm in here?"

"Um... I have left over pizza. It's the one with Feta and anchovies."

The girl didn't see the 'what the hell' expression on Logan's face. _Her healing factor's gonna come in handy if she keeps eating shit like that._

As usual, the brats had abandoned containers all together and just shoved the boxes in the fridge. He found her monstrosity and set it on the table next to the soda. "Doughnuts, too?"

"Yes. Please."

He set the box of Krispy Kremes on the table as well and shut the fridge. Kendall then opened her eyes and dove into her food. "Thank you," she said genuinely as she scarfed down cold pizza and doughnuts.

So, he could either leave her to her snack and retreat to his room to brood.

Or, he could try to have a conversation with her.

Or, he could sit in awkward silence.

"You always eat that much sugar at three in the morning?"

She looked up at his question as she washed down a jelly doughnut with soda. "I don't sleep well in new places," she explained. "Plus, I guess after everything that's happened..." she gave a small one shouldered shrug.

Logan was the furthest thing from a conversationalist. However, he tried his best for the kids. And this one deserved far more than that, even if she didn't know it yet.

"It'll get easier," he told her. "Just try not to turn anymore crosses upside down."

Kendall choked on her drink at that, looking up to see if he was upset, but relaxed at the slight smirk he had.

"Yeah... that'd probably be a good idea... She just made me so _mad."_ She gave a small chuckle and smiled fondly to herself. "Ty, of course, got a kick out of it."

Considering she was dating an asshole until this morning, Logan was pretty sure Ty wasn't a boyfriend. Though, with a name like that, Ty could have been a girl.

"Ty?" he asked.

"My best friend. He's the most awesome kid ever," she was gushing now as she munched on her second slice of pizza. Then she scowled. "He was part of the reason me and my _former_ foster mother got into it."

"And why's that?"

"Because he's into guys," she explained. And while Kendall's tone remained neutral, her back straightened and her eyes slightly narrowed; judging his reaction and silently daring Logan to say anything against her friend because of his orientation.

Honestly, Logan couldn't care less about that sort of thing. Though, he inwardly smirked, feeling a burst of unexpected pride at Kendall's nerve and loyalty.

"Yeah, I didn't like her," he said and noted how she immediately relaxed.

She toyed with the cup. "So, can I ask... What all did she say when you saw her?"

"You really think I understood half of that shrill, garbled mess?"

Now, Kendall laughed. "Small favors I was wearing Jean's headphones when she started in on me." Then she paused as if remembering something. "Can I ask you a question?"

Logan's innards knotted apprehensively, hoping he didn't outwardly show it. "Depends on the question."

She was fiddling with the cup again "Evan and Kitty told me that you have the same..." there was a slight grimace as she said the word "... _powers_ that I do. "

Logan was so glad she was wearing those headphones as they blocked the sound of his heart skipping a beat. "That's right."

"How do you deal with them?" she asked, eyes on her cup and a slight desperate edge to her tone.

The girl didn't see Logan's hand lift towards her, only to lower back down. "You don't have much choice," he told her honestly after a while. "It's not like with telepaths. They can – usually – shut it off. We can't. After a while, stuff just registers as background noise and you're able to deal with it."

Her fingers tapped nervously at the base of her cup. "How long did it take until it registered as background noise for you?"

That had the man grimacing a bit. How to answer that question? It wasn't like he could remember...

Kendall's head tilted to the side, her expression curious. But, he didn't answer that question in the way she wanted. "Best advice I can give is to work at getting it under control. And, so you know, I'm going to be the one helping you do that. Your sensory training starts a day from now." _After me and Ro- your_ Mom _\- tell you who we are sometime later today._

If Kendall didn't bolt after that bomb-drop, it would be a miracle.

"Okay..." she took another bite of her pizza and he heard her heart skip a beat. She was clearly nervous about training, but hid it well enough. "I think I'm done eating for the night..." she shut the boxes and moved to place her cup in the sink.

And the cup slid out her hand with an audible clank. "Holy..."

Logan turned to her. She was staring wide-eyed out the kitchen window. "You all right, kid?"

Her mouth fell open and she stood on her toes to get a better look. "I..." her voice was an astonished squeak "...am _so_ not used to the night looking like this." Now she was practically bouncing on her toes, barely restraining herself from climbing onto the counter to get a better look. "This is so weird..." The wonder in her voice clearly said it was the good kind of weird.

Logan wondered if his expression was that mystified when he saw the night for the first time after his powers kicked in.

Kendall craned her neck now, trying to get a better look at the stars. Giving up, she moved to the foyer and tossed open the curtains, face nearly pressed to the glass. Her head turned to and fro, trying to catch more of the landscape even though the tall, narrow windows only allowed a limited view. Realizing the task was futile, she she whirled to face Logan who had followed her from the kitchen.

"Can I go outside?"

Thrown by the sudden question, but seeing no danger in granting her request, Logan nodded. "Sure, go-"

He couldn't even finish as she had practically bounded to the wide double doors, tossing them open. Then she stepped out into the night and her flip-flopped feet skidded to a halt on the grass.

" _Wow..."_

Rooted to her spot with awe, Kendall's head whipped back and forth as she took in everything with her enhanced sight. Everything seemed bigger. More. And while that was annoying during the day, at night it was spectacular! The blue-black backdrop of the night sky seemed like a painting instead of this untouchable thing. The waxing gibbous moon and stars seemed brighter, closer. And there was was something- something red- in the sky that...

Mouth falling open, Kendall whirled to face the man standing at the doors. "Is that Mars?" she asked, pointing at the red dot.

Logan shifted his eyes from the girl to the sky, "Yep."

"I can see Mars even with all the light pollution?" she asked incerdulously

"Holy crap..." Kendall turned back to the sky, brushing her hair out of her face as a gentle wind kicked up. The leaves of the trees and bushes rustled, but it was the sound of another rustle- not caused by the breeze- that had her turning to the shrubs that lined the mansion. She started to head toward the shrubs (ever since she could walk, she couldn't resist peaking in bushes for small animals- hoping for litters of kittens) when a gruff voice stopped her.

"Hold it. See if you can make out what's in the bushes from where you're standing."

Looking back and forth from the man to the shrubs, Kendall blinked in confusion. "Wha-"

"You can make out Mars from down here. Try to see what's in the bush."

The girl hesitated for a moment, but soon tilted her head and bent her knees. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to get a good look while Logan waited. If this was really going to happen, he may as well get her a head start on her training while they were out here.

"Oh! It's a raccoon!" But, the small animal was less excited about the big, nosy bi-pedal creature that discovered it and quickly skittered off into a denser part of the foliage. Kendall frowned in disappointment, but then darted off to make more discoveries. Now, she stood at the base of a tall maple tree, head craned back with a laughing grin.

"Oh, my God, I can see the owl at the top branch," Kendall squealed. Then her smile fell and she quickly dodged just as a white splat of owl crap hit the ground where she stood. She glared back up at the bird, " _That's_ how you feel?"

As the girl flitted to and fro, Logan observed. Part of him wondered if he had ever been that joyful once he realized the benefits of his powers during the night. Did he skip around and run after owls and raccoons?

If only he could remember...

Shaking his head, Logan wondered how he was going to tell her what their true relationship was. How was he even going to go _about_ telling her about her parentage? How would she react? What was he even going to do about Ororo? What was he going to do if Kendall decided to bolt after hearing the news?

Plus, there was the skunk coming out of the hollow-tree...

 _Wait, what?_

"Kid, back away."

Kendall paused. "Huh?"

"Walk back here slowly."

The girl's brow furrowed. "What? Why- yeek!" She froze in a comical position just as a baby skunk snuffled its way from the burrow.

"Crap, crap, crap..." Though wary, Kendall wasn't too worried about a baby skunk as she was about the momma that might decided to pop out and check on its kid.

"It won't spray you as long as you don't come off as a threat," Logan told her and Kendall whimpered in response as the skunk was now sniffing around her toes. What if it bit her? She was so not in the mood for rabies shots.

"Eungh..." the girl skittered back , shivering from head to toe, and the skunk continued to tail her until she finally cracked. "Screw this!" Then she broke into a run, nearly tripping in her dash back into the mansion.

It was just in time, too. The mother had popped out from the tree as well. Logan eased back into the mansion as well. He wasn't afraid of much, but a man with a heightened sense of smell did _not_ want to agitate a skunk.

Slamming the door behind him, leaving the snuffling animal outside; Logan let out a barely hidden sigh of relief. Inside, Kendall was all the way in the kitchen, peaking out from around the wall.

"Is it gone?"

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, it's gone..."

Easing from behind the kitchen wall, Kendall peaked out. "You sure?" she asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes, kid... You can come out now."

Kendall followed the man's advice and inched from behind the podium. "Okay... cool..."

It took her a while, but she was finally from behind the podium. A quick shuffling of feet, and she was up the steps halfway while Wolverine stood at the foot of the steps.

"Thanks," Kendall said with a smile "I think I can get a few hours of sleep now."

There was a thousand things Logan wanted to say that he had no clue how to even voice. So, he opted on a grunt.

"See ya in the morning, kid."

And then headed for his room.

* * *

Since Kendall barely got any sleep and knew that she wouldn't sleep well for at least four days, she had already gotten ready as best she could. Taking a shower was more like standing under a loud waterfall, so she had opted for a bath at five AM while the rest of the girls were sleeping.

Though, Kendall admitted to herself as she got dressed and slid her new shades on, after last night, she was certainly feeling a bit better about her powers. So, the day was annoying but the night was fantastic. And if her training consisted of peeking out cute little animals, she could get with that.

Just as long as there were no skunks. She didn't have time for that mess.

She was just about to slip her headphones on when she heard the boys arguing, and that was clear across the way into the boys' section. Curious, she slipped on her headphones and exited her room.

Just as she reached the landing of the great staircase, Scott appeared from the boys' section. The older boy, holding a laundry basket, looked irritated.

"Kurt, will you quit messing around?" Scott groused, calling down the hall. "We don't have a DR session today, but you're on laundry duty, remember?"

The blue mutant ported into the hall, clad in his pajamas and a scowl on his face as he he took the clothes basket from the taller boy. But, then he noticed the green and white haired girl and twirled on one foot, dropping the basket- save for one red sock.

"Meister gave Dobby clothes! Dobby ist free!"

Kendall giggled at the silly display while Scott was hardly amused. "Kurt, what did we say about you not screwing around so much?" he shoved the basket back into the younger boy's fuzzy hands.

"Ja, ja, I know..." Kurt huffed then sent the new girl a smile. "First thing to learn about Scott, Fraulein: He's about as much fun as a morgue."

"Kurt..." Scott warned and the teleporter pointed at him in affirmation.

"See what I mean?" and then he teleported away with the clothes.

Shaking his head, Scott then turned to Kendall with a welcoming smile. "Morning, Kendall."

"Hey."

"C'mon, lets get down to breakfast."

They walked down to the kitchen, Kendall noticing the slight smirk Scott was giving her. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Just wishing my shades were as cool as yours."

The girl snorted at that. "If you think you can rock the cat-eye frames, then more power to you."

A delicious smell hit Kendall's nose and she peaked into the kitchen to see Ororo manning the stove to make a giant pile of French toast.

"Good morning," Scott greeted.

Ororo turned with a smile, though it faltered a bit when she saw the girl at his side. "Good morning, Scott. Kendall."

"Good morning," Kendall sniffed again "Man, that smells so good."

The woman gave her a smile "Go on and sit in the dining room, or get yourself a bowl of cereal if you can't wait."

Kendall's stomach let out a loud growl and she flinched, still not used to it at this volume but said nothing. She went to the fridge, pausing when she saw Kitty's top half phased inside of the appliance. "I'm so not going to get used to thi..."

"Sure, you will," Evan said as he entered the kitchen, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Kitty, grab the pizza."

There was no answer, but but dainty hand phased out with a slice of extra cheese for Evan who happily took it. Then came the Feta and Kendall took it as well.

"Stop sneaking pizza for breakfast, Evan," Ororo scolded and the boy flinched.

"Yes, ma'am..." Though he took a quick look over his shoulder to see his aunt's back was turned and promptly shoved the slice in his mouth, Kendall following suit.

Kitty phased out of the fridge, shoving the crust of her veggie pizza into her mouth. Apparently she had decided to sneak hers while in the fridge, literally.

Once breakfast was ready, everyone eventually came to sit at the long dining room table. As Ororo set the table, she noted that Kendall took the seat next to Kitty. It was clear she felt the most comfortable with the small girl. The telltale BAMF signaled Kurt's arrival and Kendall yelped when the German boy appeared with a platter in his hands.

"Care for some bacon, Fraulein?" he gave the girl a wide smile while Rogue rolled her eyes.

"What did we tell yeh yesterday?" the goth huffed at the teleporter.

"I have no idea vat you're on about," Kurt said dismissively.

Even took his seat next to Scott "Kurt, you sure like living on the edge."

"Vat's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Evan said innocently and then glanced up "Hey, is that Logan?"

A few people turned while Kurt looked like a deer in the headlights and quickly teleported to his seat next to Scott. Evan snickered as he scooped up a plate.

"Oh, my mistake..."

Kitty and Jean giggled while Rogue shook her head and Scott smirked. Kendall glanced around as if she were missing the punchline to a joke.

Ororo's brows rose at Kurt who promptly became busy with his breakfast. Why didn't she see this coming?

It turned out Logan wasn't showing up. And Ororo was sure she knew why. It was the same reason she was inwardly (as the kids would say) losing her crap right now.

Today was the day she and Logan were to tell Kendall of her parentage.

And it seemed that everyone else could feel it as breakfast was not the normal animated circus it usually was. Though, luckily Kendall didn't pick up on that on her own. Hopefully she figured that it was just the way things were when there was a new student.

Luckily, Evan, bless him, saved the meal from being an awkward occasion.

"First of all, let me just say I'm so glad there's someone in the house that _knows_ good movies."

"Huh?"

"Kitty told me you were a _Star Wars_ fan."

"Oh! Yeah, I love Sci-Fi." She quickly reverted to her comfort zone of gushing over her geekery. "When I saw the elevator, I honestly was half expecting R2-D2 to pop up and take my bags."

"Nah, that's what Jean's for," Evan quipped.

"Hah hah," the redhead deadpanned.

"Oh my god, the level of geek in the room just reached maximum levels..." Kitty muttered.

"Shut up, Kitty," Evan said easily. Then, he turned back to Kendall. "So, we heard about that idiot. Did you really break his nose?"

Kendall gave a sheepish shrug and nodded. Rogue actually broke into applause while Evan rose his hand for a fist pump.

"Nice!"

"Evan!" Ororo scolded from her seat. It was the first time she had spoken everyone was seated..

"Oh, what, Auntie? C'mon, if I had done that to a girl and got my butt kicked, you'd probably say I deserved it."

Ororo opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Kitty. "I would."

"Same here," Jean agreed and Kurt just nodded sagely.

An actual smile tilted Kendall's mouth. This bizarre group was doing quite a job of making her feel better.

, only to have their ears assaulted by the latest turn of conversation amongst the children.

"Ooh, you guys should've, like, been there in Boston." Kitty squealed. "Scott made a friend!"

Scott's voice was unamused. "Kitty, I hate you so much right now."

"What's going on?" Evan asked.

"Kendall's BFF was so into Scott," Jean snickered.

"What's the problem?" Evan asked. "Was she fugly? Ohh, no offense Kendall."

Kendall's voice was sly. "No one said anything about a 'she,' did they?" Well, at the very least she was becoming more comfortable with the group.

Now everyone was cracking up. Everyone except for Scott, that is. Though, Kurt was the first to recover.

"Well, mein Fruend... your dating life has been sort of dry-"

"Kurt, I will turn you into a rug!"

"Kendall, any chance of you setting this up?" Evan asked. They were all having _way_ too much fun with this. They rarely got a chance to screw with Scott, and it was a long time coming.

The new girl bit her lip and gave a one-shouldered shrug "Well, he did say he'd forgive me for leaving if I brought Scott back as a present..."

Scott gave her disbelieving look. "Wow, thanks..."

"Kitty, where do we keep the wrapping paper?" Evan asked and Scott fumed.

"You idiots are so going to get it during the next training session..."

Evan only scoffed, "Bring it on, Top Bear."

Scott's mouth fell open and he shot off the couch. Evan took off up the stairs, Scott hot on his heels.

"I'll save you!" Kurt cheered, disappeared, then reappeared next to Evan, only to grab his wrist and they both disappeared right when Scott tried to tackle the boy. He landed with a hard thud, leaving the girls, Kendall included, in stitches.

As the idiocy went on, the Professor only sighed and sent one last telepathic message into Ororo and Logan's minds.

:: _If nothing else, it appears she will fit in just fine here.::_

* * *

Once breakfast was over and the rest of the students had gone off to school, Kendall had disappeared. Logan was nowhere to be found and Ororo had been busily gathering things she figured the girl would need.

"Kendall?" Ororo, one arm full of blankets, knocked on the door to the girl's room and when there was no answer, she opened it.

The room was empty and bed

A compulsion to find out more about her child seizing her, Ororo glanced into the blue bin that held mostly books. She picked up a few. Stephen King's _Rose Madder._ John Saul's _Suffer the Children. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ An issue of _Shonen Jump_. Archie comics. A few issues of _Green Lantern_ and _._ Piers Anthony's _On A Pale Horse._ A few Harlequin novels.

Ororo's brow rose.

A Zane novel.

She set the books back where they belonged and tried to shove that fact that he daughter was a pervert out of her mind.

t.t.t.

Once that was over, the first thing Ororo did was phone her sister.

"So... how are you feeling?"

"Terrified."

"But, there aren't any flood warnings for New York, so I'm guessing you're handling it well."

Ororo glared at the phone in her hand. "All of these years, Vi, and you still aren't amusing."

"Now you're talking nonsense," the younger woman said easily before her tone grew serious. "Exactly what are you scared about, O? The things you told me when you were pregnant with her?"

A sigh left the mutant and she leaned back against her bedroom wall. It was like a nest of bats were hosting a party in her midsection. "There is that..." Sabretooth had actually attacked during the time Jean and the Professor had recruited Kitty. And that was just over a month ago.

And then there was the fact that she would be attending Bayville High where Mystique was principal. The woman had mentally abused Rogue and blatantly tried to kill Scott. And now Ororo had to send her child to the school where that lunatic was in charge? And there was the ever present threat of Magneto. The tyrant had made an appearance during the time Mystique had thrown Scott over a cliff. Sure, Kendall had Logan's abilities which meant that she would be hard to harm physically; but they could still try to recruit her to their side.

"Ororo," Vi's voice brought her back to the present "she has you there, as well as Logan, her _dad,_ and Professor Xavier to protect her, as well as train her. And from what Evan has told me about the training sessions, she'll likely be a lethal weapon by the end of the week. I get you're afraid, but I'm going to bet that isn't your biggest fear..."

 _Why_ was her little sister so perceptive?

"Vi... I don't know how to be a mother. I can be an aunt and a teacher easily... But, this? How do I even begin? What if-"

"What if she hates you?" Vi finished and Ororo swallowed, not answering. Her silence was answer enough. "Ororo, you've got a really sticky situation, I won't lie to you. But, I don't see her hating you. She'll probably be stand-offish once she learns the truth. Or, she may be just as eager to learn about you as you are about her. Just don't expect her to call you 'Mom' right away, though. You might want to wait at least a year before pushing for that."

"Any other advice?" Ororo asked, shoving a hand through her hair.

"Well, she is a teenager. And, as a rule, they're all pretty disgusting in some shape or form. Have you _heard_ the music Evan likes?"

That had Ororo smiling and rolling her eyes. She had heard more than one song by the Festering Boils. And then there was that awful 'My Neck, My Back' song...

Goddess only knew what Kendall listened to. She already had movies and shows in common with her younger cousin...

She was so busy snickering with her sister she didn't see Kendall standing in the door way behind her. Her brandy colored eyes were wide, starting at Ororo with one hand covering her mouth while the other held the Skullcandy earphone from her ear.

* * *

A new student was entering the school from the Xavier Institute.

Raven Darkholme smirked, imagining the fun she was going to have with this new one. She shuffled through the girl's records. There wasn't anything terribly interesting there. Parents were killed in a car crash, leaving Kendall orphaned. She was placed in foster care at the age of nine and had been shuffled from home to home. and was thrown from the last one on the very day Xavier had come to collect her. She had been in a violent altercation with a young man she had been dating, leaving the boy with a broken nose and several bruises. This also occurred on the day Xavier had come for her.

What were her powers? They may have had something to do with those glasses she wore, but considering the girl's horrendous fashion choices, they may have just been another atrocious accessory.

Humming with thought, she continued to read on the girl.

Oh, here was something. Kendall Meyers was adopted. And the birth records were sealed. Unsealing them wouldn't be hard- for Raven at least- but, it turned out to be unnecessary. Especially when taking a look at each of the girl's yearbook pictures.

Young Kendall's penchant for extreme hair colors only started two years ago. Grade eight was aqua blue with pink streaks, and grade seven was jet black that faded to blue. Grades six all the way to preschool showed a young woman regressing to a chubby-cheeked, brown skinned little girl...

with platinum white hair.

Raven's cobalt lips dropped to an astonished grin.

 **So, yeah... there goes that cat in the bag. I apologize if this feels rushed, but it's how I imagined it.I'm hoping to get an update out each week.  
**


End file.
